Son of a Witch!
by RisingGear
Summary: Jason Goodwitch is a 3rd year Beacon student and the only son of the one and only Glynda Goodwitch. Team RWBY begins the search for Roman but the fight on the Highway has some dark consequences! Tragedy has a way of hitting you upside the head. But how do you respond to it?
1. Prologue

Son of a Witch!

By RisingGear

 _"The "Apex-Huntsman" initiative was a secret Atlas military project that took the DNA of the best Huntsman & Huntress from Atlas to grow genetically enhanced super-soldiers. The idea was to have them hunt Grimm and Rogue Huntsman on the run from the law. After leaked documents made it to the VNN news network people became outraged by Atlas using their genetic material like this without their consent and the inhumane conditions for the "prototypes". Soon the project was scrapped and the test subjects that survived were placed into "protective custody" in "Lady Darwin's home for wayward Children."_

The camera pans out to reveal a young blond haired green eyed teenager laying on a couch in his mom's house.

Eighteen years ago Glynda Goodwitch decided she wanted a child but her luck with men was poor due to her hard-ass personality, a job as a teacher. Her duties as a huntress cutting into her personal life. So one day she chose to go to a fertility clinic have a kid that way. She keeps quiet about her son at Beacon because she doesn't want people to think she plays favorites with her students.

"Jason sweetie why are you watching that Documentary?" Glynda asks him in confusion, asking herself. "Who watches a documentary on their birthday?" Jason replies with a simple "Nothing better on."

"Anyway can you come out here for a moment?" She asks him in a shockingly chipper tone. Jason gets off the couch, moving a blonde bang out of his face. "Alright."

Jason walks outside to see his mother none other than Glynda Goodwitch standing outside in the driveway with a new car. A white one that does not really stick out from any other on the road. The deputy headmistress of Beacon gives him the keys. She also kisses him on the forehead, much to his embarrassment. "Happy birthday son!"

Jason then realizes every single lain her saved up for a car was for nothing. "Thanks but I was already saving up for a car anyway? Glynda pats her son on the shoulder. She even has a grin on her face. "Put it towards insurance. So have fun and do wear your seatbelt."

"Happy B-Day bitch!"

Jason's partner Snowbird Frost glomps him from behind. A very large huntress that acts as the muscle of the team and foul-mouthed hothead. At seven feet nine inches, she towers over nearly everyone she meets. Her hair is cut short with the bangs over her right eye long and dyed purple that contrasts her natural white. She is completely covered in battle scars from head to toe. She also has a barcode tattoo on the back of her neck that she claims she "got while drunk" that has a big X-shaped scar over it. Like something was ripped out of her neck! She never talks about her past as she does get hostile if you bring it up.

"Like the new set of wheels boss. With a little TLC, I can turn it into a real Pussy Wagon!" Jason freaks out a little. "Frosty! My mom is right here! Glynda clears her throat sarcastically. "It's fine as long as it's the weekend now have fun with your "Pussy Wagon" and drive safe!" Jason chuckles as he sarcastically. "No, I'm going to fast and furious! You know me better than that!" Glynda and Jason start laughing. "True but I can't help it. Call it a mom thing."

Jason and his partner enter the car. "Ok, we'll be back with the rest of our team."

[Elsewhere]

Team RWBY, a first-year Beacon team decided to take down known criminal Roman Torchwick. Along with two friends, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilas.

Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong sneak into a White Fang recruitment meeting held by the leaders of the Vale branch. After they blend into the crowd Roman Torchwick walks on stage making the Faunus crowd shout in disapproval.

Blake seeing the master criminal makes her ball up her fist. "What is he doing here?!" Sun flinches in fear of being spotted. "Don't know but let's keep our voices down!"

Roman takes a drag on his cigar before starting his big speech. "I know ... I know! I am not what you were expecting but I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy!"

The crowd stop shouting at him and start listening to him.

"The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst."

He points at himself with a smug look on his face. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed." Sun whispers to a dumbfounded Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?" Roman steps in front of a large curtain. Twirling his cane the whole time. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

He snaps a finger and a curtain drops to reveal an Atlassian Paladin-290. A huge marvel of Atlas military engineering. A Mach suit armed with heavy artillery.

[Jason & Snowbird]

Jason and his partner pick up the other two members of the team Troya Starling and her girlfriend Julie Vino. Troya or as she likes to be called "The queen bitch herself" is a Fox Faunus. She has a history with Snowbird that neither one will talk about and has a barcode tattoo with X scar just like her. Like a fox has orange-red hair and with brown eyes. Julie is the most normal background out of all of them. A dark-skinned girl with crimson hair and eyes who likes to dress in a skin-tight catsuit with a cowboy duster with matching the hat.

From the Vino family famous for their wine vineyards she chose to become a huntress to strike out on her own and make a name for herself. Her and Troya started dating after their first year at Beacon right after Julie came out to the team and to her family. The two are at a Coffee shop when Jason and Snowbird pull up in the car. "Hello, Ladies enjoying yourselves?"

Snowbirds pops her head out the window with a big goofy smile."Come on lovebirds, let's party with the birthday boy!" Julie gives her thumbs up to the car. "Alright, a set of wheels! Not too bad for the Prince of Beacon!" Troya drapes her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. "So what are we doing?" Troya asks with a chuckle.

"Getting high as fuck and playing Mario Kart!" Jason says while taking off his sunglasses. Julie puts a cigarette in her mouth. "I'm not low already! But if any of you fuckers pick Rainbow Road and I will start shooting!" Troya kisses Julie. "I love this girl!

[White Fang meeting]

Roman begins to notice the two in the crowd and stealthily calls for the White Fang goons he brought with him to get them but Blake shoots out the fuse box to shut off the lights so they can escape. In all the dark chaos the self-styled criminal mastermind uses his stolen mech to give chase.

Sun while being chased by Roman's Mecha throws his mask away. "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Blake takes out her scroll after removing her mask. "On it!"

Scene cuts to Weiss pick up her scroll. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Sun cuts her off with a panicked. "Heeeelp!"

Ruby Rose is standing in front of a dumpster listening in. Sun continues to panic. "Big Robot! And it's big! Really big!" Ruby a big smile forms on Ruby's face. "Oh, I am not missing this!"

The scene cuts to Yang and Neptune on her motorcycle. Yang holding up her scroll so both can hear Sun. "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

A concerned Yang asks them, "Where are you guys?"

Blake and Sun pass by the duo, chased by the Mecha. Sun shouts,"HURRY!" Without skipping a beat Neptune sarcastically says "I think that was them". An annoyed Yang fires back with, "Yeah, I got it." The yellow powerhouse of team RWBY and her blue-haired hipster sidekick riding bitch on Yang's bike follow the metal monstrosity.

"lead it to the highway!" Yang tells Blake in a commanding tone.

"Done!"

[Jason's car]

On the highway, Jason drives back to the Goodwitch residence with his team in tow. Troya and Julie are quietly talking in the back seats. Snowbird tries to grab her soda but accidentally grabs Jason's thigh. She is embarrassed but Jason gives her a playful wink.

"Magic by The Mystery Skulls" playing on his scroll as his mom's ringtone.

"Hey, mom!"

Glynda is in her kitchen putting candles on a cake. "Sweetie, did you pick up your friends?"

"Yeah and on our way back hom... " Snowbird sees a large object closing in fast. "HOLY FUCK! Everyone brace for impact!"

Before Jason can react a huge metal foot kicks the car into the air and spinning in the air and 16 feet of the road below. The airbags go off and the last thing a bloody Jason and company see before losing consciousness is a yellow motorcycle chasing after a mech.

Glynda hears everyone screaming over her scroll. Horrified and in tears starts to tremble. "Jason, what was that noise?" No response on the other line. Glynda starts fearing for the worst. "J-Jason?"


	2. A mom's rage!

...Chapter 2...

[The next day]

Team JJST (JUSTICE) is in the hospital with Snowbird the only one who woke up. Bandages covering her face and gut from broken glass piercing her skin. The 3 others are on life support. She sits by her partner Jason holding his hand and only hand as his left arm is gone. A scared Glynda Goodwitch walks up to the hospital bed holding back tears at the sight of her son like this.

Glynda gives Snowbird a hug to comfort her. Avoiding getting crushed by the inhumanly strong girl. "How is he?" Snowbird nearly breaking down on her knees. "The doctor said he'll be fine but if the airbags didn't deploy just a second later we all would have died! I'm sorry ... I'm so very sorry Miss Goodwitch!"

Glynda holds the grief stricken Frosty's hand. She also sees the bags under the young girl's eyes. "The ones who'll be sorry are the ones who caused all this! I know none of you four did anything wrong but I have a clue who did!" She says with an enraged scowl Snowbird remembers something. "Before we lost consciousness we saw the Mech that hit us was being chased by a yellow motorcycle!"

Glynda's eyes go wide with a realization. "Anything else you remember dear?"

Snowbird rubs her chin in thought. "The ones riding it had Long blond hair and the hipster motherfucker riding bitch had blue!"

Glynda grinds her teeth in rage. "Team RWBY! There are rumors going about them being vigilantes after the "shipyard incident"! If they played a hand in this then I'll make it my MISSION to have them blacklisted or thrown in jail!"

Glynda gives her comatose son a kiss on the forehead. "Jason if you can hear me please wake up! Jason's eyes slowly with a cocky grin on his face. "Consider ... it ... done!" Both Snowbird and Glynda are taken aback by this. "J-Jason?!" Both say in shocked unison. Snowbird flashes Glynda a pleased smile. "Dame Miss Goodwitch you are REALLY good at getting people to do what you want!" Glynda matter of factly says "Occupational hazard my dear." Yet her face implies she is just as shocked as Snowbird.

A loud beeping goes off as one of the heart monitors go off. Doctors and nurses rush over to the failing patient using a defibrillator on the next door patient. After several minutes without luck, the physicians give up. They call the time of death and pull the blanket over the patient's face, revealing the lifeless face of Julie Vino before it goes over.

Snowbird can only gasp in horror. "Oh my god Julie!" She utters while falling to her knees. Jason has tears running down his face. A look of pure rage flashes in his bright green eyes. "How many other people died!?"

"Thirty-four people! Thirty-Four people lost their lives on that highway, some are much younger than you four! If Team RWBY really caused this not even Ozpin will be able to protect them!" Glynda says with a furious scowl. A window behind her shatters as her eyes glow.

[One week later]

Team RWBY was in the cafeteria hanging out with Team JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune; when Glynda stormed in more furious than anyone's ever seen her before. Anyone at Beacon can tell you that when the calm and in control Glynda is visibly enraged, to stay out of her way! The deputy headmistress walks right up to Team RWBY's table. The very sight of her like this is enough to even make even the fearless Yang Xiao Long nearly piss herself in terror.

Glynda uses her semblance to lift the table up and throw it. She then lifts Team RWBY up by their clothes. "Team RWBY in my office NOW!" Ruby Rose can only whimper a submissive, "Yes ma'am!" Glynda unceremoniously drops them before putting the table back in place. "And if you're not in there in FIVE MINUTES I will find you!"

Glynda storms off just like she entered with everyone giving her a wide berth. Team RWBY not understanding why she would be so angry at them looking at each other in confusion.

A scared Ruby looks at her sister. "Yang what did you do this time!?" Yang jumps up offended she is being accused. "What makes you think I did it!?" Weiss does not waste time accusing her either. "You pull questionable stuff all the time and I'll ..." Glynda can be heard shouting, "TIK TOK!" Blake says in an almost monotone, "We better go!"

A very afraid team RWBY is right outside the office when the door slams open. The four hesitant step in. Stacks of paperwork on one side, several framed photos and even a "Remnents' best mom!" coffee mug used as a pen holster.

Glynda's voice is dripping with venomous hate. Angerly pointing at the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit down NOW!" Team RWBY takes a seat. By their timid body language, they are terrified. Weiss is the first to even try speaking. "M-Madam Goodwitch what did we even do?" Glynda grinds her teeth as she tries to regain some composer. "Where to even begin with you four!" She throws a week old newspaper in front of them. Team RWBY read it to their horror.

" 34 DEAD IN MASSIVE HIGHWAY COLLISION"

Young Ruby is even on the verge of tears. "W-We didn't know!"

Glynda punches her own desk as she yells at them. "You four caused that, didn't you!? Don't answer that I've obtained evidence the proves you were not only there but lead that Atlesian Paladin onto a crowded highway!" She shows the girls photos taken from traffic cameras.

Yang crushes the armrest of her chair. Her eyes shifting between Violet and red. "Torchwick was the one who hit those cars with that robot!" She shouts, defending herself and her team.

Blake joins in after collecting herself. "He was giving weapons to the White Fang we had to stop them!"

Glynda loses her calm attitude rising out of her seat. She even punches her desk in a fit of rage. "YOU HAD TO DO NO SUCH THING IT WAS ALREADY BEING HANDLED! Blake is taken aback by her outburst. "W-What?!"

Glynda tries regaining her calm with a deep breath. "Do you honestly think we didn't know about that meeting or the stolen Paladin prototypes?! We had planned for them to take them so we use the trackers in them to lead the Atlesian forces to their base of operations and wipe them out!"

Ruby gives her a defeated sigh. "Well, we didn't know! I'm sorry!" Glynda's eye starts to twitch. "Your students, you're not meant to know or get involved in kingdom affairs! You may be huntresses in training but not real Huntresses yet! You ruined an 8-month long operation, but That is not the only reason you four are going to be blacklisted!"

Team RWBY gasp in horror, Weiss starts screaming in panic. "BLACKLISTED!? THATS WORSE THEN EXPLOSION IT IS A DEATH SENTENCE!"

A Blacklisted Huntsman is a Huntsman who are considered so dangerous that there barred from major cities and populations and have a bounty placed on their heads. BountyHunters who specialize in hunting Blacklist down make a good living off the blood of the former Huntsman! This is a fate Huntsman and Huntress alike fear just as much as being KIA. To be hunted down and killed like the very monsters they fight.

Blake's eyes go wide with horror. "I understand we screwed up but we only tried to do the right thing!" Glynda looks her dead in the eyes with pure malice. "Yes and because you stuck your noses where they don't belong, 34 people needlessly lost their lives! Do you have any idea how many of those 34 are children, parents or both?! I guess as a former Terrorist, civilian casualties are irrelevant to you!"

Blake is frozen in fear like a deer in the headlights. That was the last straw for Yang. Who's eyes literally turn red with anger as she screams. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

Yang enraged stands back up ready to attack before Ruby and Blake can pull her away. One of Yang's hands knocks over a photo of Jason as a newborn baby being held by Glynda. Yang picks it back up she puts two and two together! "You have a kid?!"

Glynda fixes her glasses while snatching the photo of her son out of her hands. "Yes, his name is Jason leader of Team JJST and you killed one of his teammates! Team RWBY collective hearts skip a beat. "N-no! W-we just wanted to help people!" Ruby says in shock.

"He and his team were on that highway when you lead that scumbag into their path!" She says with a tear in her eye. "Y-you crippled him! You nearly killed his entire team!"

Ruby's heart sinks into her gut. "I am sorry for what all that's worth!" Glynda takes a deep breath. "Me too Miss Rose, just so you know I take no pleasure in this!" She says in a somber tone.

Headmaster Ozpin's voice can be heard. "Maybe I should handle this Glynda?" Ozpin steps in from the doorway sipping coffee. "You're too close to this whole affair and the only way a huntsman can be Blacklisted is with unanimous consent from the council. Go be with your son and take time off!"

Glynda breaks down in tears sobbing into her desk. Team RWBY looking on really see's how much their act of failed vigilantism hurt her, the weight of their actions sinks in. "We need to make it right," they all thought.

"Headmaster Ozpin We'll take any punishment you think is fair!"


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

[Ozpin's office]

Team RWBY sit there as the Headmaster of Beacon circles around them like a tiger circles its pry. Ruby Rose the young leader keeping her head low. Weiss sturn faced looking right at him as he sits down at his desk. Yang is fumming with anger, tapping her foot impatiently. Blake lost in thought about Miss Goodwitche's knowlage about her past and who else knows? Was she really as heartless about as Goodwitch says? "Is there even more blood on my hands then I thought !?" she thinks to herself before Ozpin waves his hand in front of her face.

:Ozpin: Lien for your thoughts Miss Belladonna? :Blake: Is what Professor Goodwitch said true did get so many people hurt trying to stop Torchwick?! :Ozpin: Yes but are you going to run away from the responsibility like you often do. or for once will you own up to your mistakes, like a true Huntress. I know your Father rather well Miss Belladonna and he told me everything about your past. The facility and ONLY the facility are aware of your past ties with the White Fang and we've been giving you a chance at redemption. Now I'm fully aware you four plus the two boys with you had noble intentions with that stunt and while I'm proud of your willingness to fight evil You need to learn that is no excuse for putting civilian lives in mortal danger! The council was already been made aware of this. If they find you guilty all of you will never see the light of day again and if not I will be keeping you on a short leach! Miss Xiao Long you have anything to add? :Yang: Is it true she has a son? :Ozpan: Yes Jason Goodwitch a third year despite only being a year older then you. The only family Glynda has ever known and now on life support.

Yang walks right up to the desk putting her hand on the desk. Her eyes turn turn back to violate. The look on her face no longer showing anger but rather concern.

:Yang: Do you think we can visit them?

[Hospital]

Showbird the only one not seriously injured stays by her two remaining team mates. Jason now off life support thanks in part to his partner waiting on him hand and foot. The only time she ever leaves his side is when she gives the same treatment to Troya who woke up two days ago but catatonic over her girlfriend's death. She hasn't said a single word when told about her just cradling Juile's hat in her arms. Jason is not taking her death lightly himself, to him Julie was like a Sister. Snowbird who despite her tumultuous and vulgar nature has always put her team over herself especially Jason. A knock on there hospital door makes Snowbird gets up to see Team RWBY when she opens the door!

:Ruby: Hay is this Team JJST rig ... :Snowbird: You better have a fucking good reason for why your here! :Ruby: YOUR HUGE! :Snowbird: And your tiny whats your point? [looks further down into Ruby's hands seeing Roses] :Ruby: We're really sorry, We... no I was an idiot I'm team leader my team my fault! :Jason: Snowbird who is it? :Snowbird: Them boss! :Jason: Well you please let them in. I want to hear there side of why we're here!

The young heroes follow the 7,9 foot giant of a girl as she leads them in. They stop right at Jason's bed taking a mental note on how much he looks like his mom. His hair is a slightly darker shade of blond but his eyes are the same "almost glowing" green as Professor Goodwitch. The toned body that would be at home on a male modal tantalizingly covered by a black tank top. Jason gestures his hand around his chest to look up snapping the girls out of there trance.

:Jason:My eyes are up here ladies! :Yang: Never thought I'd be on the receiving end of that line! [looks at a blushing and drooling Ruby] Ruby your drooling! :Ruby: I am not! :Jason: Ladies is there a reason your here? :Weiss: We came to apologizes for ... :Jason: Playing hero and getting many people hurt! Care to explain your involvement with that robot?

Team RWBY explains there side of the whole thing to JST . About how they got involved in fighting the White Fang at the shipyard to the Highway battle with Roman. Snowbird does not look happy with there story, but will not do anything without Jason's say so. Troya during the whole story was bearing her fangs in pure rage. Her brown eyes start glowing yellow as she glares at team RWBY like a rabid dog. She gets out of bed slowly and quietly sneaks behind Team RWBY grabing Ruby by the neck. The rest of Ruby's team jump in to stop her, Yang punches Troya in the face to no avail. Troya starts to use Ruby to beat her sister into the floor while Troya sports a deranged smile with tears in her glowing eyes. Weiss and Blake try to fight her off Ruby but get swatted away like flys. Blake got knocked out when she hit the wall, Weiss is too stund by the hit to move frozen in fear.

:Troya: You ... killed... her! You killed Julie! :Ruby: I'm ... so...rry! [Ruby's eyes go dime blacking out] :Troya: Say your sorry to her in the afterlife but you won't be going to the same place! I'll be joining you soon!

A bunch of white glyph restrain Troya from behind as Snowbird grabs Ruby out of her hand. She then punches her out cold.

:Snowbird: Good work with those glyph's Schnee! :Weiss: What? :Snowbird: Good work! Lil'Red you OK? [notices she's unconscious and not breathing] Oh no you don't!

Snowbird starts giving her CPR. After several seconds Ruby started coughing and coming to. Ruby is shocked to see Snowbird holding her head up.

:Ruby: You saved my life! I thought you hated us?! :Snowbird: I'm not going stand by and watch a murder happen! :Jason: Sorry kid but I can't walk yet but I would do the same thing. A true huntsman or huntress protects people right! :Ruby crying: We... we didn't want to hurt anyone! I'm sorry! I'm so vary sorry! :Snowbird: Then fucking do better and fucking own that shit! Only pathetic pieces of shit run from there mistakes but you four came here to try to own up to it! :Jason: Look ladies we don't hate you for what you did just if you go after that Tourchwick guy then be quick and clean and AWAY from regular people! Also if your really sorry pay your respects to those 34! :Weiss: Of course whens The funeral? :Jason: A multi-funeral is going to take place in a month. I'd start getting a black suit ready!

[Team RWBY]

Team RWBY leaves the room leaving the Roses they brought the vase next to the vacant beds. As they Yang sees that her knuckles are bleeding from fruitlessly punching Troya Starling.

:Yang: I destroyed a Giant robot in one punch and I hurt myself punching her! What is she made of!? [looks at Weiss] Good thing your binding glyph could hold her! :Weiss: But it wasn't me! :Ruby: Don't be silly, you said it yourself "Only a Schnee can use Glyphs like this"! :Weiss: I know you dolt, but I was too afraid to move! Someone else made that Glyph but who?

[Team JST]

Snowbird who has finished putting restraints on Troya to keep her under control removes her contact lenses. Her normally purple eyes are reviled to be a pale icy blue. She looms over Troya with a look of utter betrayal on her face.

:Snowbird: You just HAD to make me use it!


	4. Chapter 4

...Chaptor 4...

[Years ago]

In a large military complex a pair of little girls tagged as 33 one with white hair and ice blue eyes walks into a dark room. The other 34 is a redheaded fox faunus with brown eyes. Two armed Atlias soldiers aim there guns at them when they try to turn back, frightened at whats about to happen to them. The soldiers step back as the door closes behind them. The little girl no older then 6 start banging on the door in absolute terror. The lights in the room activate revealing a massive arena filled with Atlesian knights. A cold monotone voice of an old man over a load speaker talks to them. Hearing his voice gives the little girls a panic attack.

:Voice: Units 33 & 34 today we will have you two defend yourselves from these knights in a live fire exercise. Use any means to defend yourselves or you will die. :33: Please don't do this! :Voice: BEGIN!

The robots activate with the sound of the old scientist's voice. Seeing the two frightened girls the mechanical soldiers march forth weapons drawn. The girls run, dodging gunfire and blades. Soon enough the two are cornered these two panicking children close there eyes as the robots line up as a firing squad. The girls tired from running and covered in cuts from the robots!

:Voice: A Pity knights dispose of them and bring in the next subjects. :Knights: AT ONCE!

[Darkness]

The two girls black out and all they can hear is gunfire. When 33 comes out of it first she see each and every Knight torn asunder. 34 still in a blood rage like state has a Knight's neck in HER TEETH, her eyes glowing yellow and her wounds healing themselves in black smoke permeating from her body. 33 herself not healing as fast but she stopped bleeding and notices she shish kabobed several of them to a wall with a pipe.

:Voice: Very nice you two! :34: FUCK YOU!

34 throws a downed robot at the 18 story window that the old scientist happens to be behind. It misses him but the throw itself leaves him speechless and smiling.

:Voice: Vary impressive Specimen 34! If not vary surprising given who provided the ovum that became you 34! Welcome to the Apex initiative!

[Team RWBY's dormroom-Present day]

After there little visit to the hospital Blake bandages up Yang's hands while Weiss gets Ruby a ice pack for her bruised neck. Yang is pissed that her sister got used as a weapon to beat her into the ground. Blake flicks her in the head.

:Blake: Don't even think about picking a fight with that Fox faunus! :Yang:Oh come on I just can't let that slide she beat me into the ground with my sister! :Blake: Anyone who can no sell you is not someone you want to mess with! :Weiss: Only a fool picks a fight she knows she can't win! :Ruby: Take all the fun away why don't you! :Weiss: Coming from the girl who got choke-slammed into her sister over and over again! [Tosses ice pack at Ruby's face] Now I have to get a black funeral dress. Maybe find out who used those glyphs because it was not me! :Ruby: Lucky I wear black anyway. :Blake: Same. :Weiss: And I'm just talking to myself!

[Hospital room]

Glynda comes to visit even bringing lunch from Jason's favorite deli when she hears the sound of something hitting the wall HARD! Panicking Glynda slams the door open and what she finds surprises her. Jason has Snowbird on the bed making out. Clothes in carelessly unbuttoned or just removed. Troya knocked out cold and tied down by orderlys after Jason and Snowbird reported the beating she gave Rudy and Yang. The two lovebirds quickly notice her standing there embarrassed she walked in on this.

:Jason: Oh no! :Glynda: This is awkward, how long was this going on? :Jason: We started dating a year ago. :Glynda: You two have been dating a year and you didn't tell me! :Snowbird: You didn't tell her about us!? The fuck dude! :Jason: Mom you scared off all my other girlfriends! Also "Frosty" we didn't break the news to the team yet. :Glynda: I would have approved if you just told me! [Looks at Troya sedated and heavily restrained] what happened to her? :Snowbird: Get comfortable!

Snowbird tells her the story about team RWBY paying a visit. After the part about Yang getting beaten by Troya using Ruby as a weapon, Glynda can't help but find it funny in a Horrible kind of way. "Frosty" as Jason nicknamed her conveniently leaves out the part about the Glyphs.

:Glynda: So miss Starling attacked miss Xiao Long WITH miss Rose?! :Snowbird: And then me and Schnee stopped her. I then reported her to a doctor to get her restrained.:Jason: Yeah what a mess that was but Ruby really meant it when she apologized. Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Snowbird & me! :Glynda: I never tried to scare off your other Girlfriends and really I like your choice! Treat each other right and please practice safe sex! Your too young to make me a grandmother! :Snowbird: That somehow reminds me! [hands Jason a Birthday gift] I got that for you a 3 days ago, in all the confusion I forgot about it. Go on open it!

Jason opens the box and see's a robotic arm from an Atlesian knight. The finger tips are bladed and painted all black with a skull wearing a witches hat crest on the shoulder.

:Snowbird: You like it! The older model Knights are on sale now that Irondick discontinued them! I bought one and this arm I modified it into a prosthetic for you! :Glynda: You bought an old Atlas military robot and for its arm to make a prosthetic for him? :Snowbird: Fuck yes I did! Shit someone had to do something about it! Nobody is talking about it about! Jason you lost an arm because I wasn't fast enough to protect you from the impact! I was setting right next to you and I didn't react quick enough! :Jason: Don't do that to yourself! I lost an arm and I don't think I'll ever get over it completely. But we lost more then my body parts I'm the leader of this team and I was driving the car! You heard team RWBY them and Tourchwick are responsible. I just didn't talk about my arm because I didn't want to upset you Frosty! I see that the opposite was true to and I'm sorry! :Snowbird: I love you but your a fucking dumbass sometimes! :Jason: True but I'm YOUR dumbass beautiful! :Glynda: I also brought lunch if you not tired of hospital food.

[Dorm house- hallway]

Weiss is walking down the stares, Neptune spots her and catches up. Her scroll goes off with classical music as the ring tone. The caller ID identifies the caller as her Mother Lady Schnee. Matriarch of the infamous Schnee dynasty and a retired huntress who taught her daughters everything she knows just to spite her husband. Despite her being an alcoholic she is still a respected Atlas military veteran.

:Weiss: Mother? :Lady Schnee: Hay Snowflake how are you [burp] baby girl? Beacon treating you well? :Weiss: No real complaints, but I have to say hearing from you is rare. To whom do I owe the pleasure? :Lady Schnee: Your ass...[burp]...hole of a father! He saw that thing on the news about the robot! He covered up your involvement in that whole affair so now he'll think he's entitled to running your life. :Weiss: So what else is new? At least I'm not in any legal trouble I do however have to go to a funeral! While I have you do know any thing about a Non-Schnee having the Schnee semblance? :Lady Schnee: You have got to be kidding me! I have to go strangle Ironbitch catch you later Sweetheart! :Weiss: What!?


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

[Schnee Manor]

Weiss's mother hangs up on her daughter. Like her children has white hair and pale blue eyes unlike the other Schnee's she doesn't wear that much white. A Black/Gold version of a female Atlas officer's uniform with with the logo of the SDC on her back. Despite being a drunk she still trains and is in peck physical condition. Her active Aura slowing down aging by half looks no older then her oldest daughter Winter. She marches down the spacious halls of her lavish but empty feeling home. Paintings of her Father hang on the walls, a man who built the Schnee Dust Company from the ground up and made Atlas the power-house it is today. She stops right in front of the personal office of her husband whom she not-so-affectionately nicknamed "Jock-itch". She slames the huge doors open with a single kick. Jacques is startled by this as he stands up to yell. One glare from her eyes makes him sit right back down.

:Jacques: GLATTEIS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? :Glatties: Jock-itch I would watch your tone if you wish to keep your remaining testicle [grabs two walnuts out of a dish and crushes them in her hand]. :Jacques: [crossing his legs behind the desk] Is there anything you desire my dear? :Glatteis: Besides you getting a prostate exam with a power drill? I need Ironwood's scroll number. Give it to me and I won't detonate the Shockwave Glyph I placed inside your skull [sadistic smile] or not! :Jacques: Just take my scroll and go! :Glatteis: Vary well if also a shame this room would look fantastic in red [maniacal laughter]! Next your going to say "Why did I ever marry a barbarian like you". :Jacques: Why did I ever marry a barbarian like you!? :Glatteis: Simple for my fathers compeny. When Your courting attempts failed you tricked him into arranging our marriage. I had to marry you or lose everything anyway. I hate you more then I've hated anyone ever before in my life [face twist into rage and hatred]! You took MY company, MY good name and turned them into something ugly! :Jacques: I've made the Schnee Dust Company better then that old fool could have ever dreamed of! You think that lowlife huntsman you had feelings for in your youth could have done a better job!?

Glatteis Schnee punches him so hard in the face his nose bleeds as he gets knocked out of his chair and on the marble floor! The look on her face is cold and emotionless as she is about to snap her fingers. Ready to murder her husband then and there before she stops herself, a unhinged grin before creaking up into a fit of crazed laughter at the big yellow stain on her husband's white pants and terrified face.

:Glatteis: You look absolutely pathetic "Dear" ! My Father and my Ex-Lover may not have been perfect but they are leagues above you! Don't test me Jock-itch by insulting them again! Now if you'll excuse me a REAL Schnee has work to do "Gale"!

[Team JST-Goodwitch house]

Jason and his two remaining teammates finaly out of the Hospital and back home. Him and his resonantly revealed girlfriend are in the kitchen helping Glynda get dinner ready dispite her telling them to just relax. Snowbird in a dark purple hoodie and matching jeans both tight enough to show off her toned yet curvy figure. Jason in a white dress shirt, black dress pants. He hasn't attached the prosthetic arm Snowbird made for him yet just leaving an empty sleeve. Glynda can't even look at it directly without feeling a little remorseful. She won't admit it outloud but she blames herself for the whole thing.

:Glynda: I've told you two I got this under control. Jason you three just got out of the hospital relax. Where is Miss Starling? :Jason: I think I see her on the back patio. :Snowbird: Is she crying? Jason we better go out there with her. :Jason: I can't stand seeing her like this. You win mom I'm getting out of the kitchen. :Glynda: Good I was about to threaten to show your Girlfriend embarrassing baby pictures of you [playful smirk] :Snowbird: Oh Really do tell! :Jason: No absolutely not! Are you sure your not a supervillain? :Glynda: The most diabolical of them all "Your Mom"! Go take care of your friend, she needs you two now more then ever.

Jason and Snowbird walk outside to comfort there graving friend Troya. She has been sitting at a table clutching a little black box, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes bloodshot and puffy and even wearing her killed girlfriend's hat. She feels a hand on her shoulder she looks up to see her two remaining friends sitting down with her.

:Troya: She proposed to me! [she opens the little box to show an engagement ring] We wanted to surprise you guys with the news about us getting married! I never got to tell her good bye and now she's gone! I feel so alone without her! Why Juile!? Why did she have to die!? :Jason: We miss her too Foxy. Were still here for you. :Snowbird: And we love you Troya.

Jason gives the griveing fox Faunus a one armed hug. Snowbird joins in nearly crushing her two smaller teammates the big lug. Troya and Jason try to tap out from the ursa hug of they're loveable "Frost Giant" She notices and reluctantly lets go.

:Troya: Thanks you guys at least I still have you two. So you guys want to smoke up and play mario kart? We didn't get to a week ago so why not now! :Jason: I was hoping someone would ask that! :Snowbird: Do we even have any weed? [Jason looks at her completely dumfounded] Right that is a dumb question. :Jason: To my room ladies! :Troya: [wiping tear from her face] I love you guys, but I got to know. Why are you two not mad at me for trying to kill Team RWBY? :Snowbird: Honestly I would have done the same thing if Jason was the one killed! :Jason: I wasnt able to walk without falling over and I've recently been "disarmed". [crickets] :Snowbird: I get it! :Jason: shut it Nap...Frosty! Anyway I wanted to stop you but not able. :Troya: Should I apologize to them? :Jason: Hell no! They think of themselves as clandestine heros who can do what they want to people and not have to face the bloody aftermath! I can respect that they're legitimently sorry but that is not good enough! The worse part is that Ruby girl is like Uncle Ozpin's little favorite and can seemingly do no wrong! Lets smoke up already I need to cool off after that mini-meltdown.

The three make it to Jason's bedroom in the basement. Jason may be a laid back guy but he is still a huntsman in training. Swords and guns all over the well furnished room. Troya sets down on the designer couch. Snowbird and Jason plop down with with a bag of weed. Glynda who overheard the whole thing cant help but feel a little offended about what he just said.

:Glynda: I really detest irony!

[Atlas Airship]

James Ironwood General of the Atlas military sleeping in his quarters when his scroll goes off with "Awaken The Pillar men theme"as the ringtone.

:Ironwood: This had better be important! [a small glyph appears in frount of his face and a fist shoots out punching him] :Glatteis: That is not proper scroll etiquette Jimmy! :Ironwood: General! :Glatteis: Whatever! If I wasn't unhapply married I would have your job remember! But that's [burp] not my I'm talking to you! I want to know why you used my DNA in that disgrace of an APEX initiative! :Ironwood: WHO TOLD YOU!? :Glatteis: Who told me is irrelevant also raising your voice is unbecoming of someone in your position. It shows weakness of will. [Gun with silencer pressed against the back of his head through a glyph] now are you going to give me details on my fourth child? :Ironwood: Pointing a gun at me is a capital offence Schnee! :Glatteis: How's Salem doing? [sweat drips down Ironwood's face] You know for a General of a major military force your cyber security leaves a LOT to be desired. Frankly it is just sad! :Ironwood: Comeing from a former Spymaster! At any rate you have no place in my affars. [She shoots his ear off] :Glatteis: I can make your little conspiracy public with the push of a button if I don't get what I want! :Ironwood: I don't have anything relevant that I give you! Years ago some of the subjects escaped leaving behind a destroyed facility and one dead scientist! The only thing I know about her is her numerical designation #33! That whole project was just one huge mistake after another! :Glatteis: I have leads of my own. See you at Beacon Jimmy!

Glatteis hangs up on him and her hands vanish. Ironwood with his ear still bleeding calls Ozpin in a panic. The only reason he is not screaming in pain is fear.

[Beacon- Headmasters office]

Ozpin going over paperwork for the Vytal Festival when his scroll goes off.

:Ozpin: Hello James ho... :Ironwood: Glat...teis kno...ws about her and she's coming your w...ay!

A huge glyph appears before the old headmaster with Blumenkranz somehow playing as Glatteis steps out of it.

:Glatteis: Headmaster Ozpin it has been far to long! Still using people as playthings? [crazed smile]


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

Glatteis Schnee who has just used her mastery over the Schnee family Semblance to teleport right into the office of Ozpin. Her smug look mildly gets on his nerves but The old headmaster keeps his cool and his cane firmly in hand. Both of there intense auras clashing causes Ozpin's coffee mug and windows to crack. Both Ozpin give off an intense glow from there auras. White spark fill the air around Glatteis and Ozpin's glowing green. The air is heavy with the weight of the conflicting powers.

:Ozpin: Lady Schnee how do you do? Is there anything I can do for "The Atlesian Dragon" ? :Glatteis: Oh I'm just here to see my daughters. Can you be a dear point me into the right direction to Weiss's dorm? :Ozpin: Daughters? Winter is not here madam? :Glatteis: I've just been informed of the possible existents of another child of mine created by that blasted Apex initiative! Yesterday my little snowflake let it slip about someone else running around with MY family's hereditary semblance! Ironbitch confirmed she is a girl made from DNA stolen from yours truly! So now I'm looking for a girl around 18 or 19 years of age, possibly with white hair and blue eyes. :Ozpin: I'll help you BUT I have a few conditions. 1. no picking fights with the staff OR students! 2. You break it you bought it! :Glatteis: Its cute you think you can order me around but I accept your terms non the less!

The elevator opens with Glynda Goodwitch stepping out Riding crop in hand, pointed at Glatteis. The Schnee matriarch rolls her eyes at her. A glyph knocks Glynda's weapon out of her hand faster then she can use it. Then Glatteis cranks up her aura even further making Glynda drop to her knees as the air just got heavier.

:Glatteis: Glynda darling you look ravishing as always! Oh that's right your son is he ok? :Glynda: No thanks to your daughter and her team! :Glatteis: I'm truly sorry about all that! :Ozpin: Glynda why are you here I gave you time off? :Glynda: James called me saying something about Glatteis shooting his ear off. :Glatteis: Good times had by all! Did he also tell you about the fact I know about the girl you assholes stuffed in the fridge! [Ozpin and Glynda go wide eyed] Hay Glynda does your son know by the way? :Glynda: No and I would vary much like to that way! :Glatteis: Can't be a useful pawn if he knows to much right?! :Glynda: It is nothing like that! :Glatteis: But you take no issue in using anyone else! You two really have the audacity to call yourselves teachers! [Laughing] but honestly Winter, Weiss and my currently unknown 3rd daughter STAYS off limits OR I'll SKULL FUCK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! :Glynda: How...[beat]... Nevermind I don't want to know! :Ozpin: I also hate to nitpick but she would chronologically be your 2nd. :Glatteis: Can I at least get her name for now. :Ozpin: Before I do, what do you intend to do with this girl? :Glatteis: If she is willing become a member of my family! She was created in a hell on Remnent! She deserves to know she has a mother! I also wish to atone for not being there for her and not knowing she even existed!

Humbled by her rather out of character moment stands up the tell her!

:Ozpin: Her name is Snowbird Frost and as fate would have it is on the same team as Glynda's son Jason. :Glynda&Glatteis: What!?

[Years ago-Apex huntsman facility]

#33 now 10 years old bandaged up after another brutal test battle with another Apex #29 and barely won with her life. 29 an older apex was like a big brother before being forced to fight to the death by the director. A sadistic Atlas scientist that dreams of creating in his own words "The ultimate Huntsman" by any means necessary! Advanced education, elite combat and survival training given to them by the most ruthless huntsman money can buy. After the cruel battle 29 still survived but in critical condition his fate is unknown to her. The little white haired blue eyed girl just lays there with a blank expression looking at the two way mirror. Bags under her eyes evidence of her loss of sleep and her crying.

:33: Please tell me your happy with me! Why are we even made? [explosion and redlights flash] :Female voice over intercom: Security breach in cell block A-30! :Director: All soldiers to battle stations! Not a single one gets out alive! :33: A-30?

#33's heavy steel door is melted through with black fire. #34 walks in eyes glowing, her hair and tail aflame in the darkness. 34's eyes the typical yellow they turn when her semblance "Predator" is active only the white in her eyes is now black.

:34: 33 get up were making a break for it! :33: BEHIND YOU!

An Atlas soldier hits 34 with the butt of his gun. The little fox girl is not fazed at all as the black flames protects her and slowly crawls up the soldiers arm making him panic.

:34: This fire does not burn your body but your vary soul! :Soldier: please I'm just following orders make it stop!

33 grabs her blanket to smother the black flames but is a wasted effort. The dark fire doesn't even burn the piece of cloth or work at saveing the helpless soldier.

:33: Put him out please! :34: WHAT!? 33 they are monsters that cause us nothing but pain! This is survival of the fittest 33! You kill them or they kill you! :33: But we are not monsters so why act like one!? :34: Even after what they made you do to 29!? [33 slaps 34 off her feet] :34: Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!

The flames stop burning the the soldier that 33 took pity on. Like 34 said his body is unharmed but unresponsive, likely from agony overwhelming him. #33 relived that the men is still breathing picks him up and places him on her bed. 33 and 34 then run out of the room continuing the escape. All around them other Apex subjects are fighting and killing Atlesian guardsman. Bodies from both sides are starting to pile up. The soldiers with there guns are on even footing with the Apex and there greater numbers.

:33: So do we even have a plan? :34: Kill everyone and get out! :33: That's a goal and not a vary good one! :34: Well if your so smart your think one up! :33: First we need to get these trackers out of our necks! Then pay the Director a visit and override the lockdown! :34: [grin] You've given this a lot of thought. :33: Haven't we all? Lets get some weapons, we're going to need them! [34 sports a sadistic grin] :34: The Director, I can't wait to watch him burn! [Eyes flash yellow]

[Director's office]

The director of the Apex Huntsman Initiative Dr. Arthur Watts looks down at the carnage with a glass of chardonnay and a smug look. Someone standing in the shadows catches his attention.

:Watts: Tyrian welcome, did our Mistress send you? :Tyrian: Our Queen demands [maniacal laughter] that I escort you back to her magnificence! :Watts: Her Highness will not be happy about this I'm calling it now! :Tyrian: Oh fret not Doctor She was absolutely pleased with your peformance! "All according to plan" as she so eloquently stated! [Watts shows visable shock] :Watts: If this was her plan then far be it for me to complain. I will admit this view right now is marvelous! [Tyrian laughs hysterically at all the screaming]

Doctor Watts pushes a button before leaving with Tyrian.

[Apex facility-Medical wing]

33 and 34 look around the medical wing for something to remove the tracking devises out of there necks. Atlas goons unfortunately had been waiting for them in the patient rooms.

:33: 34 if you want to cut loose now would be a good time!

Black energy forms a dome around the two as the soldiers shoot them.

:34: And you called my semblance "monstrous"! :33: It is, but its useful! Just please practice restraint! :Atlas: Command we have Subjects 33/34! Awaiting orders! :34: [laugh] oh my that is adorable! Awaken my brood! Today you will rise! :33: NO!

[Goodwitch house-Jasons room-Present day]

Snowbird is the first to wake up screaming from a nightmare. Her outburst knocked a nude Jason of the bed. After Glynda left and Troya went to bed in the upstairs guest room, the two love birds could not jump into bed fast enough!

:Snowbird: NO! DON'T! STOP 34! :Jason: 34? Babe you just had a bad dream. :Snowbird: [trembling] Your right ... just a dream ... just a dream! :Jason: You want to talk about it Frosty? :Snowbird: Don't need to Just a dream! [nervous laughter]

Troya burst into the room with her weapons a pair of chain whips, wearing pink pajamas with bunnies on them.

:Troya: What the fucks going on, I heard screaming! [see's Jason naked and a naked under the covers Snowbird] oh my god! [turns around blushing] Jason put the goods away, I don't play for that team remember! :Jason: I can explain!

[Beacon academy-Dorm house]

Weiss after her early breakfast with Neptune returns back to her dorm room to grab a book she forgot to turn in. She slowly cracks the door open to not wake her team.

:Weiss: Is anyone up? [Teammates laughing there collective asses off] :Glatteis: I know right! :Ruby: Weiss was so cute as a baby! :Glatteis: That one is actually Winter but your not wrong Miss Rose she is cute. :Yang: I honestly thought you were Weiss's sister. :Glatteis: Strong aura does the body good! The more control over it the slower you age my dear! Don't they teach anything in this school?

Weiss is godsmacked to see her mother showing her friends her baby pictures.

:Glatteis: Weiss honey your looking well. You have a wonderful team here with you! :Yang: Weiss why didn't you tell me your mom was in town! :Weiss: Because she wasn't! Mother how did you get here so fast? You called from home only a few hours ago.

Weiss jumps when someone pinches her butt. She angrily turns around to see her moms hand through a glyph doing a pinching gesture then vanishing.

:Glatteis: ha! Never gets old! oh thats right, I brought gifts for each of you. :Yang: Weiss your mom is awesome! :Blake: I have to agree she was not what I expected. :Glatteis: Wow Weiss darling what did you tell them about me? :Ruby: Nothing she never said anything about you before. :Yang: Honestly I was under the impression Weiss didn't have a mom. :Ruby: Yang not cool! :Glatteis: I'm sure you had your reasons Snowflake. Me and your father did not make things easy for you at home and I'm sorry Weiss. I was harsh on you and Winter because I was trying to prepare you two for the BRUTAL reality of being huntresses. :Weiss: Your not mad at me? :Glatteis: Greatly disappointed in you about the "Highway Incident" but I'm also vary proud of you. :Weiss: Really?! [Glatteis hugs Weiss] :Glatteis: You've become a fine young woman and you have a good team behind behind you. :Yang: We'll give you guys some alone time. :Blake: It's been a pleasure Miss Schnee. :Ruby: Thank you again for the gifts! :Glatteis: It was my pleasure Ruby! Pleasing to see Taiyang raised his girls well. :Yang: Wait you know Dad? :Glatteis: Yes good man, I even knew your mothers. Summer was a lot like you Ruby, She would be so proud of you! :Yang: And my mom? :Glatteis: Oh yes Raven I still want to skin that bitch alive ... no offence dear but count yourself lucky you take more after your father! :Yang: I never met her is she really that bad?! :Glatteis: Last time I saw her she slit my throat. Good thing my aura is took most of it or I would have died. [Shows her the scar around her neck] I believe revenge is a sucker's game so I'm not going to actively hunt her down. :Yang: I'm sorry! :Glatteis: That was her not you my dear. Don't apologize on other peoples behalf. Now I have something vary important to talk about with Weiss may we have some privacy?

Yang nods in agreement and the three girls leave the room. Weiss's mind is going a mile a minute; why is her mother here?

:Weiss: Oh no you actually killed father this time didn't you? [Glatteis chuckles sadistically] :Glatteis: Unfortunately he still lives, sorry to disappoint you dear! No I'm here because of what you said about a "Non-Schnee" with our Semblance running around. I want to talk to you before I meet her personally. :Weiss: Meet who? What are you not telling me, mother? :Glatteis: I'll give you the short version; 19 Years ago I had eggs in storage at a fertility clinic. the vary ones used to bring you and your brother into this world. :Weiss: And not Winter? :Glatteis: [takes a swig out of her flask] No Winter is actually your half-sister from a former lover I had before I was forced to marry your father. I refused to have sex with "Jock-itch" and he only had a hard on for your Grandfather's money anyway... off topic moving on. I just found out The Atlas military stole some of it for a failed super soldier program. :Weiss: This is a lot to take in! :Glatteis: Tell me about it! I put blood, sweat and tears into my military service some of which wasn't even my own! [she looks angry] Yet they take something as personal as my reproductive DNA and grew a child with it in a artificial womb!

Weiss is completely godsmacked by the cluster bombs her mother just dropped on her. Winter having father and her having a "super soldier" older sibling.

:Weiss: I need to set down! [sets down in desk chair behind her] Does Winter know her parentage? :Glatteis: She knows Jacques is her step-dad but I've never told her who her real father is. But that my little Snowflake is a story for another and more Winter's business then yours. Glynda is going to introduce me Snowbird and ... :Weiss: Snowbird? I thank Madam Goodwitches son called his friend that ... Oh my god I am a moron! I thought she looked like a vary tall Winter! :Glatteis: Do you want to come along?

Glynda opens the door along with Team RWBY alongside her. The deputy headmistress and the Schnee matriarch lock eyes like the two want nothing better then to break the others legs. Cold ice blue eyes glaring down luminous green filled with unease.

:Glynda: [in a cold, matter-of-fact tone] I just want you to know that Miss Frost is like a daughter to me and if you do anything to upset her or my son I'll start pruning the Schnee family tree to the vary roots! :Glatteis: Glad to see she is in great hands but you can relax Glynda it's not like I'll "stuff her in my freezer" like certain other people I know! [Glynda starts grinding her teeth] I may be a ruthless psychopath but I'll always look after my own!

[Goodwitch house]

Jason now fully clothed eating waffles awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Troya before she stands and makes him look at her.

:Troya: Jason there is nothing to be embarrassed about! You walked in on me a few time at our dorm in Beacon remember. :Jason: You ever get that mole on your ass looked at? :Snowbird: Your not surprised about us sleeping together? :Troya: I'm crazy not stupid. You think I didn't notice the way you two look at each other? I just waited for you guys to tell me ... and Juile. :Jason: [looking down at his plate] I'm sure she would be thrilled about us being together! :Snowbird: We wanted to surprise you two on Jason's birthday but everything ... :Troya: You felt that with all that happened it would not be a good time; it's ok I understand. Actually I'm happy for you two! [Hands Jason the wedding ring] Juile always told me how much you two would be cute together. :Jason: Troya thank you but I can't take your engagement ring! [Troya hugs him] :Troya: I think this is what she would want. She loved you like a brother after all. [Jason's scroll rings]

Jason's scroll which survived the car crash is picked up by Snowbird.

:Snowbird: Hello? :Glynda: Snowbird? :Snowbird: Jason it's your mom. :Glynda: Actually Frosty this concerns you. :Snowbird: This must be BIG if your being informal! :Glynda: We know about your past. [Snowbird drops her glass of OJ] :Snowbird: H...how?! :Glynda: Your genetic mother and sister are coming to meet you, I'm so vary sorry! :Snowbird: I want nothing to do with them and if you force me to meet them I will never forgive you! :Glynda: I'm under headmaster Ozpin's orders! I don't want to do this to you! :Snowbird: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE FUCKING LOOKED UP TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS! [Snowbird hangs up and runs away in tears] :Jason: Frosty come back!

Jason chaises after her alongside Troya.

[Beacon Academy-Faculty Parking lot]

Glynda just sets there listening to the dial tone in her car. Glatteis in a rare moment of empathy pats her on the back.

:Glynda: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? [Weiss flinches] :Glatteis: I'm sorry I will not force the issue any further. I just wished to make sure she is taken care of and if you care about her this much she has good people backing her. If I meet her it should be on her terms not mine. :Glynda: It's already too late she'll hate me because of you! :Weiss: You told her you have no choice. She may be upset with you now but she'll get over it. :Glynda: I don't need any lip from a girl who helped make my son an amputee and ruined a major operation with heavy casualties thrown in for good measure! You think your a huntress Miss Schnee but your just an unapologetic murderer like your mother! :Glatteis: Goodwitch you have every right to be pissed but if you keep talking to my daughter like that heads will roll!

Glatteis casually starts to walk away when her flask is empty.

:Glynda: Where are you going?! :Glatteis: If she does not want to see me I'll just hit the bar. I'm still liking being out of the gilded cage I call home; so I might stay awhile.

[The Crow bar]

Snowbird who took off running after Goodwitch's call just set on a bar stool with a soda. Her past finale caught up with her. Glatteis takes a seat right next to her. Snowbird instantly notices the physical similarities to herself.

:Glatteis: Rum leave the bottle! :Bartender: Glatteis you haven't walked in here in years! :Glatteis: I tend to drank at home. :Bartender: You ever settle down with that guy I forgot his name. :Glatteis: Afraid not I'm unhappily married to some clown. :Bartender: A shame you really looked like you were really in love with him! :Glatteis: I was young, in love ... and vary stupid. I do have a daughter because of that stupidity and She turned into an incredible young woman. 25 and already an Atlas officer and with her own strength too! :Bartender: Sounds a lot like you back in the day. :Glatteis: I was a lot younger when I made officer. I remember the nicknames I had back then "Glatteis the Evil" and "The Atlesian Dragon" . [Snowbird quietly gets up and slowly walks away] You know Glynda cares about you a lot kid! [Snowbird jumps in shock] You have every right to hate me even after you hear my side of the story; but she actually said your like a fucking daughter to her! :Snowbird: So you're her, my biological mother. So what you going to act like my mother now!? :Glatteis: [filling up glass] Your angry and confused; believe me the feelings mutual kid. Had I known about you I would have happily slaughtered everyone involved with that project. :Snowbird: and what? Raise me as your own!? You know what meet me in the ally behind the bar and lets settle this bullshit! :Glatteis: How about the forever fall forest tomorrow. I would rather not fight you at all but if that's what you want so be it! Let's duke it out in a place where we don't have to worry about property damage. :Jason: Snowbird!?

Jason and Troya walk into the bar relived to have found her.

:Jason: Scroll-Finder it is a life saver! :Snowbird: Why did you guys come after me? [Troya punches Snowbird with an enraged/worried look on her face] :Troya: DON'T YOU FUCKING SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN! :Jason: What got into you anyway? :Snowbird: My mother is in town. :Troya: Lucky you and I'm still looking for my own. :Jason: You'll find her Troya I just know it. [to Glatteis] You must be snowbird's long lost mom! I have to say you look more like an older sister then her mom. :Glatteis: I get that a lot.

Weiss and Team RWBY walk in but freeze when they see Troya baring her fangs. Her eyes are in "attack mode" as her hair turns black!

:Weiss: I see you two met anyway? :Snowbird: Oh my fucking god YOUR my sister!? I'm starting to think stopping Troya from killing you four was a mistake! :Troya: I can fix that! :Yang: [red eyed] Touch my sister again and I'll rip your tail off and make you eat it! :Troya: Murderers! :Jason: Nobody is killing anyone! :Ruby: He's right Yang lets not make things worse! :Yang: fine. :Jason: Don't misunderstand this Ruby I'm only stopping Troya from becoming a murderer! Personally I want you four dead just as badly as her! Do you have any idea what it was like to tell Juile's Mom and Dad about her death! You don't even care do you?! :Ruby: I..I.. :Jason: Actions have consequence Little girl grow the fuck up! [Ruby starts to tear up] :Glatteis: He's right you know; if Weiss wasn't on your team you four would already be blacklisted! :Yang: Lay off her we ... :Jason: [visibly angry and in tears] No! I lost my best friend and my arm because of the stunt you pulled! and countless others lost even more! :Yang: [teary eyed] You think we don't know!? [looks down at her trembling hands] The blood on my hands I...I can't wash it away! The only thing I don't care about is how long I'll have to work to atone![Jason pinches the bridge of his nose] :Jason: Look just stay the hell away from us! I don't want to see any of you before the funeral! If I see one hair on your fucking heads before then; I'll let Troya do whatever sick and twisted thing she wants to you!

As Team JST walk away Glatteis notices a familiar Air ship flying by. One with long banners on the tail.

:Glatteis: Oh hello Winter, Ironbitch order you to watch me?


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

[Beacon Academy - Team SSSN temporary dorm room]

Sun and Neptune wake up to a knock on the door.

:Sun: Dude can you get that? [Neptune pretends to snore] :Sun: Not funny! All right I'm coming ...

The door gets knocked down as a swat unit enters the room. Muscle memory kicks in and Sun Wukong jumps in for a fight. He immediately gets shot with rubber bullets knocking him out. Neptune surrenders without a fight and lets them cuff him.

:Cop: Neptune Vasilas and Sun Wukong you are under arrest for unsanctioned Huntsmen activity without certification in city limits, vigilantism and 34 counts of involuntary man-slaughter! You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. If you need a lawyer one will appointed to you. :Neptune: Hold on we don't even know what we even did wrong?! :Cop: Ignorance is not an excuse for breaking the law son! Count yourself lucky your just being arrested and not killed on sight!

[The Crow Bar]

Team RWBY are still with a boozed up Glatteis shaken by Team JST. Weiss has especially taken this hard what with her family being involved. All four girls find the whole affair upsetting. Ruby always dreamed to be a hero but right now she feels like she is the villain. Blake came to Beacon to atone for her bloody past with the White Fang; but all she did was cause even more death. Yang being the most personable out of the four sympathizes with Team JST the most.

:Weiss: I can't believe one of them is a sister I didn't even know I had! :Ruby: How is that even possible? :Glatteis: Classified. Snowbird wishes to keep it a secret so lets not pry into it. :Yang: Yeah way too personal they already hate us enough already. We don't want them to try to kill us again. :Ruby: I feel terrible about all this! We only tried to do the right thing only to make things worse! :Glatteis: Good intentions my dear but everything you girls did that night was in fact illegal. :Weiss: We knew mother but still had to try. :Glatteis: You four knew and you still went along with it?! Are you four god dame mentally challenged? [Team RWBY gasp in shock] If my pathetic jackass of a husband didn't bail your sorry little asses out you would be setting in a jail cell waiting to executed or blacklisted and banned from civilization then hunted down like a motherfucking Grimm! Huntsmen and Huntresses get many legal privileges yes but Harsh punishments if we abuse our own set of laws. Weiss I drilled you on "The Huntsman's laws" as part of your basic training and I know your no moron. Non of you are certified huntresses yet and as such are treated as civilians.

Ruby's scroll rings with Jaune's name on the screen.

:Ruby: Hay Jaune how ... :Jaune: Ruby thank goodness you guys are alright! Sun and Neptune just got arrested swat teams are all over the dorm! Whatever they did has the police out for blood!

That bet of news makes Team RWBY's blood go cold.

:Weiss: What are saying Jaune? oh This better not be one of your elaborate pranks Yang! :Yang: Even I'm not that good and this is WAY too dark for one of mine! :Glatteis: It's no prank the pay off that secured your freedom didn't extend to those two boys. :Blake: No Sun! Why didn't you do anything to stop this! [Blake grabs Glatteis's arm] You have the the power to save them so why not?! :Glatteis: [Threatening glare] Kindly remove your hand if you wish to keep it little girl! :Weiss: [utterly terrified] Blake that's not an idle threat let go right now! :Blake: No! Tell me or I'll ...

Glatteis grabs the much younger girl by the arm then effortlessly slams Blake through a table repeatedly. All without leaving her seat or spilling her drank. Then stops as the younger lady is now a broken slab of meat. It happened so fast that Blake didn't see it coming at all and got knocked out too fast for her to notice.

:Glatteis: You should have listened to her Miss Belladonna. I let you live only because your her friend; so next time keep your hands to yourself! [Notices Blake is out cold] This girl cannot take a beating. oh well she won't last long as a huntress if that is all it takes. :Jaune: What was all that noise is everyone alright!? :Weiss: Blake just did something I was afraid Yang would do! :Jaune: Make a bad pun? :Weiss: Pick a fight with my mother. :Yang: Why am I always your go to? :Glatteis: [to Bartender] My sincerest apologys about the damages my good man! [whips out her checkbook] This should cover the damages and a little bit for yourself. [Hands him a check] :Bartender: oh Glatteis you might have been my most destructive customer back in the day but you where always my favorite next to that old flame of yours. :Glatteis: I have to go I have to take care of this girl who might have head trama my other daughter just flew into town. :Weiss: Winter's here too! oh This whole day has been one powder keg after another!

[Goodwitch house]

Jason and his teammates make in back home. Glynda has been waiting, hopeing to talk with Snowbird.

:Glynda: Snowbird I'm so sorry! I never wanted to do that to you! :Snowbird: No Miss Goodwitch I should be the one to apologizing to you. [Snowbird hugs Glynda] I was acting like a total bitch and all you did is what you are ordered to I'm sorry! :Glynda: [straining from the hug] Wonderful now can you let go dear this is starting to hurt! :Snowbird: Oh shit my bad! [lets her go] :Glynda: My word, with a grip like that the Grimm don't stand a chance! :Snowbird: Was that woman really my mother though? :Glynda: I'm afraid so. Glatteis Schnee "The Atlesian Dragon" not someone you should NEVER cross! By your wording I'm to assume you've already met? :Snowbird: Completely by dumb "luck". What can you tell me about her :Glynda: That woman is hands down the most terrifying woman I've ever met! When she was 8 years old she was drafted into the Atlas military though at the time "The Mantel Militia". Back then Atlas was known as Mantel and was the complete opposite of the current Atlas is today. :Snowbird: I already hate Atlas with a fucking passion but Mantel sounds even worse! :Glynda: Indeed you never would have found a more retched hive of scum and villainy then Mantel. Grimm ran rampant, wide spread poverty and things got so despite the children like her had to be used. Her father the founder of the Schnee Dust Company Nicholas Schnee was understandably outraged by the use of children but as the poor man he was could do nothing but join along side his only living child. Nicholas knew something had to change or else his daughter would be killed in some hopeless cause so with what little Lain he had started his Company. Young Glatteis in the meantime was forced to bare witness to atrocities not even veteran Huntsmen would be able to recover from. After all the fighting and Mantel was renamed "The kingdom of Atlas" and Glatteis grew up an empty shell from the carnage she grew up in. The stuff about her adulthood is even worse.

The three are completely horrified to there vary core by that story but none more so then Snowbird herself. The room stays quite for a whole minute.

:Jason: Ok that was nothing like what the history book said it was! But how is she Snowbird's mom? :Snowbird: Because her DNA was stolen. [Snowbird starts crying] Jason I need you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you won't change anything between us! [Jason kisses her] :Jason: I love you Frosty nothing is ever going to change that. :Snowbird: You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. You know Troya and I grew up as orphans on the street remember? :Jason: How could I forget what you told me? You two were about 10 picking through dumpsters for your next meal and sleeping on park benches.

Snowbird does not know how to tell Jason about her past. The vary thought of him dumping her is something she is vary afraid of. Being the understanding guy he is Jason grabs her hand. Snowbird being comforted by this takes a deep breath before continuing. Troya gives her approval with a smile and a nod.

:Snowbird: What do you know about The Apex Huntsman Initiative?

[Ozpin's office]

Winter Schnee steps out of the elevator stern faced as ever. She gives the headmaster a piercing glare like she is looking into his vary soul. Ozpin simply takes a sip out of his mug and give her a polite smile. The right hand woman of none other then General James Ironwood. After her "Father" disowned her after she joined the Atlas military; she followed in her mother's footsteps.

:Ozpin: [Playful chuckle] I have been seeing a lot of the Schnee Family as of late and looks to me like Winter has come at last. :Winter: My deepest apologies for my mother and any trouble she is inevitably going to cause. :Glatteis: I can speak for myself Winter dear!

Glatteis steps out of one of her Glyph portals smocking a cigar with a purely bloodthirsty look in her cold dead eyes aimed right at Ozpin. She then turns to Winter her daughter and affectionately glomps her like a doting mother.

:Glatteis: Winter darling you're look absolutely fantastic honey! Have you been eating well? Are you improving your skills as a Huntress? :Winter: Yes and Yes! Mother why are you even here? :Glatteis: Why meeting your other sister; the one Ironbitch had made from my stolen ovum! Be a sport and tell that trash if I ever see his sorry fucking ass again he dies slowly and painfully! :Winter: The General would not do anything no matter how cruel without good reason! :Glatteis: Oh wow he's got you good with his bullshit! Do not believe any word out of that worm's mouth; He'll only destroy you when he no longer needs you and say it's "absolutely necessary"! :Winter: Is that what happened to you mother? :Glatteis: He wasn't even General when I was forced to "retire". I don't want you to follow him blindly and make the same mistakes I did with his predecessor. Never trust the people who think they know what's best for everyone; They always think they can do no wrong. :Ozpin: You make the role of a leader sound like that of a mad tyrant. Anywho did your meeting with Snowbird go well? :Glatteis: She hates me and frankly I can't really blame her; I hate me too. :Winter: Well you shouldn't; you are a hero people idolize! :Glatteis: ha That is what everyone says, don't they? :Winter: So what is this other sister of mine like anyhow? :Glatteis: A lot like me at that age and honestly I'm scared for her. She is a good kid but I can only hope that dame project didn't mess her up like my military career did to me. [proud smirk] She even challenged me to a battle tomorrow.

[Goodwitch house]

:Snowbird: That's the whole horrible story of the who me and Troya really are. After we got out we took names we liked and left Atlas for good.:Jason: Holy shit! Frosty I had no idea you guys had it so rough! And to think I've considered that bastard General Ironwood to be like an uncle. [matter of fact tone] However this changes nothing about us though; I love you and that will never change Frosty. :Troya: [smiling proudly] :Glynda: I've always been proud of that open mind of your's Jason; but James has always meant well. :Jason: Like you always say mom; "Nobody has the right to throw other people's lives away"! [Glynda can't look him in the eye] You just can't just create life and use other people as a weapon! The people that do have no right to be called people themselves!

Snowbird is taken aback by her boyfriend's acceptances of the past she spent most of her life running from witout a second thought. Frosty Ursa hugs but this time careful enough to not accidentally crush him. Troya punches Jason in the arm; the warm smile never leaving her face. Jason wishes he still had his left arm to rub his shoulder after the love tap. Glynda gets a text from Ozpin saying "Winter has come and Snowbird picked a fight with a familiar Dragon".

:Glynda: [Smile and twitching eye] Snowbird dear did you happen to pick a fight with the Schnee matriarch? :Snowbird: [visibly creeped out] Y...yes. :Glynda: [Visibly straining holding back frustration] I see ... [10 whole seconds of silence] ... ARE YOU COMPLEATLY OUT OF YOU'RE MIND! :Jason: She's strong I understand that much but is she really somebody to fear mom? :Glynda: She's the single most powerful huntress alive today and by her own admission a "Ruthless Psychopath". She also has the highest body count of anyone else! She's killed just as many people as she's killed Grimm! :Snowbird: Well I'm not backing down now [Smirk] it's too good of an opportunity to actually comparer myself to the Best of the best. :Troya: I want a piece myself now but all yours girl! [Sadistic smile and her eyes change].

[Forever Fall forest-The next day]

Glynda and Team JST easily find the spot Glatteis picked out; A large, flat rocky area without trees. Teams RWBY/JNPR with her alongside Winter and smoking Grimm corpses. Glatteis no longer dressed in a atlas officer's uniform but an armored black coat with fluffy white trim and all black make up. Team JST are all dressed up in there battle gear. Troya in a black cloak, clawed gauntlets and her symbol a Tengu fox head with nine black tails. Underneath the cloak a black ninja gi. Jason is dressed in a hooded red leather coat, black v-neck shirt as well as matching baggy jeans. He also started using the robot arm Snowbird gave him. Speaking of Snowbird she is decked out in white armor with glowing purple lines. Her arms bare and wearing fingerless gloves. She has a 6 foot tall kanabō with 6 inch glowing spikes resting in her hand .

:Glatteis: Good you four found the place alight. :Jason: Good location remote and spacious; perfect for an ass kicking. :Glatteis: My thoughts exactly; which is why I'm wearing steel toed boots. :Snowbird: I hope you're ready to lose tragically you old bitch! :Glatteis: [chuckle] That would be a first now wouldn't it? Love the club by the way I'm into swords myself. [Snowbird see's the huge Saber and ōdachi on her hip] :Snowbird: nice! And Jotunheim is no run-of-the-mill "club"! :Glatteis: [wages her finger] Show don't tell darling! [Looks at Teams RWBY, JNPR JST] Take notes Ladies and Gentleman and enjoy the show!

Glatteis and Snowbird march slowly towards each other. Glatteis unsheathes her saber and the two take combat stances as Glynda steping in as a referee between the two.

:Glynda: I want this to be a clean match understood you two? :Glatteis: Yeah sure whatever! :Snowbird: Fine just let me punch someone already! :Glynda: Good luck Miss Frost. [Jumping out of the way] BEGIN! :Jason: KICK HER ASS FROSTY!

The two clash as there weapons hit each other with enough force to powerful shock-wave. The ground beneath them rumbles and a huge crater is formed. The two powerful white haired women push each other back 10 feet with there light blue eyes glowing.

:Glatteis: Amazing what you can do with genetic modification! :Snowbird: Ha You pack a pretty good punch for an old hag! :Glatteis: Who the fuck you calling old, brat? I'm only 42 god dame it! :Snowbird: Yet you look no older then me.

The Aura from both envelop them in a pure white glow. Sparks fly off Glatteis as she moves so fast she disappears. Before Snowbird can react she is knocked two whole miles into the air as Glatteis reappears where she stood. Her whole body vibrating at such high frequencies every tiny movement makes an afterimage. Glatteis then jumps up after Snowbird. The younger Huntress now has sparks coming off her now. As Glatteis gets close Snowbird hits her with Jotunheim like she hit a baseball with a bat. The Atlesian Dragon is knocked down though a massive boulder making an even bigger crater next to the other one.

:Weiss: How are they doing all that without using there semblance yet? :Jason: It's called "Burst" a technique nearly impossible to master. If you are focused and dedicated you get full control of your aura and even weaponize it. :Glynda: However there are only a handful of people who can actually use it including Headmaster Ozpin. I never even known Miss Frost can use Burst. :Troya: It was part of our training back in the day; I can do it too. :Jason: Uncle Ozpin has been teaching it to me for years too; but I'm not at that level yet. [Glares at Team RWBY] :Troya: Want me to show you!? [Jaune walks up to her] :Jaune: I know you have every reason to hate them but please don't hurt them Troya. :Troya: Only because you asked nicely Jaune. :Ruby: You know each other? :Jaune: Troya is my Grimm studies tutor; she's actually vary nice once you get to know her. [everyone but Troya herself is shocked] What? I have friends outside of you guys you know. :Winter: Mother I know it's a foolish question but are you ok?! :GLatteis: Never better sweety!

Glatteis walks out of the ruble with her nose bent completely to the left. Without wasting any time she unbends her nose and her aura heals it back to it's original shape. She shoots blood out of her nose and starts laughing like a maniac.

:Glatteis: It's been years since the last time someone actually managed to hurt me! Bravo Snowbird [claps her hands] but TIME TO UP THE ANTI!

She summons a huge glyph and a big white six-armed humanoid female looking grimm comes out. It has a face that resembles that of an Oni mask with two sets of horns.

:Troya: Pop quiz time Jaune name that grimm! :Jaune: An Asura? :Troya: Your half right it's an Asuri the female variant. Asura are the only grimm to have genders and are loads of fun in a fight! :Jaune: You mean vary dangerous? :Troya: And the bonus round just how are they dangerous? :Jaune: There vary intelligent; even able to talk but also have a sadistic warrior mentality. They are the only known Grimm species known to actually fight alongside a Huntsman strong enough to actually best them in a one on one fight. :Ruby: You must be a vary good tutor! :Jaune: Why hasn't Frosty come back down yet?

Snowbird is standing on a platform glyph looking down at Glatteis and her Asuri with a huge smile.

:Snowbird: So we can use summons now; I got just the one for the job!

She summons a HUGE white Goliath through a glyph of her own.

:Weiss Winter: WHAT IN THE WORLD!? :Glatteis: Get ready Devi. Things are getting good. :Devi: Yes my Mistress! :Snowbird: LOOK OUT BELOW! I WISH I HAD A HAT RIGHT ABOUT NOW! :Jason: I love that girl [laughs his ass off]! [Snowbird plays "A Hot Wind Blowing" on her scroll]

Snowbird hops onto the back of this massive grimm as it fall back down. Devi the Asuri makes a bow out of white magic fire. She then fires arrows made out of the same magic fire fast enough to match a minigun. As the arrows make contact they explode on impact with the larger grimm. Snowbird jumps off her dead Goliath; useing it as cover. Frost then presses a switch on her weapons grip and it turns into a Flail with an extendible chain. Snowbird swings it at her opponent, but Glatteis kicks it away like a soccer ball.

:Glatteis: Cleaver tactic using your pachyderm as a cover. :Devi: That was vicious, dishonorable and ruthless; you would have made an outstanding Asuri! :Glatteis: Your a lot like me you know! :Snowbird: Yeah I'm begrudgingly beginning to see it myself. I'm also starting to see why you're called "The Atlesian Dragon"! :Glatteis: I know I have no place to say this but I'm proud of how strong you are! [remorseful face] A shame I've never known about you before now. I would be proud to call you my daughter if you'd let me. :Snowbird: I..I'm not ready just yet I'm sorry. :Glatteis: I understand it is big adjustment after all. You wish to continue our regularly scheduled ass-kicking? :Snowbird: ha It'll be you're ass that get's kicked.

Snowbird gives Jotunheim a swing at Devi. The Asuri changes out the bow for six ōdachi as she dodges the flail. The spiked ball changes direction in midair into the back of Devi's head. Jotunheim changes back into a kanabō as she smacks Devi. The Grimm parries holding the other five blades to her throat.

:Devi: Yield or bleed! :Snowbird: Do I look afraid bitch? :Glatteis: I strongly recommend you quit.

Snowbird feels the blade of The Atlesian Dragon on the back of her neck. A faint humming is coming from the blade. Snowbird places her weapon down and her hands up.

:Snowbird: ha It was fun while it lasted. :Glatteis: All good things must come to an end my dear. [1940's Gangster accent] You did good kid real good but as long as I'm around you'll always be 2nd best see! :Snowbird: Give it time and I'll be unbeatable. :Glatteis: I'll be more then happy to train you to that end. :Snowbird: Thanks but the day I fucking go back to Atlas it will be to watch it burn to the ground and dance on the ashes! :Winter: I would watch what you say young lady around a Atlas Officer sister. :Snowbird: Go suck a dick! :Winter: [Enraged scowl] :Glatteis: If Atlas does burn then it was too weak to deserve to live on. When that day comes save a dance for me? :Snowbird: Deal we'll even roast marshmallows on burning buildings. :Yang: Weiss your mom is starting to scare me! :Weiss: Don't worry that is normal. :Glatteis: However if you will not come to Atlas I just have to stay and train you here. [Grinch-like smile] Yeah I'll become a Professor and teach you kids shit you actually could use!

Glynda Goodwitch, a veteran Huntress terrified by the thought of Glatteis Schnee being a teacher faints. Jason can't believe his normally fearless mother reacted like that.

:Jason: Mom! :Troya: That was interesting!

Behind a tree Emerald Sustrai watched the whole fight and vanishes before anyone saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8...

[Police station - holding area]

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilas have been thrown into a holding cell. After the two got arrested while team RWBY got a karma Houdini.

:Neptune: Unbelievable! We tagged along with Weiss and the guys but we are the only ones paying for it! :Sun: Look dude I'm sorry for getting you involved but what do you want me to do about it! :Neptune: All because You wanted to get some trim! :Sun: WHAT!? :Neptune: You heard me you were trying to get laid and I went along with it because I've always got to look out for you Bro! Look where being YOUR "bro" got me! :Sun: OH FUCK YOU! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO COME ALONG WITH ME! YOU'RE THE BLACKEST KETTLE EVER DUDE; YOU HIT ON GODDAME WEISS SCHNEE AS MUCH AS I'VE HIT ON BLAKE! I admit joining them in that whole mess was a HUGE mistake; I'll own up to that! but don't you dare say this is all MY fault!

The lights go off and the emergency lights come on in there place. The police get into a defensive position all over the building. If a officer didn't have a shotgun he/she had an assault rifle. Some of the police in Vail are certified huntsman and huntresses in there own right. The wall behind Sun and Neptune's cell gets smashed open from the outside.

:Sun: What is this a sudden renovation!? :Neptune: Sure ... lets go with that!

White Fang goons come though the rubble in formation. Seven lined up in single file lines to the left and right. Out of the smoke a shapely female figure struts out with her hips swaying side to side! She is a snake Faunus with black scales black lips and long black hair in a hime cut. She wears a custom White Fang mask that resembles the one in the "Phantom of the Opera". Instead of the traditional uniform of her compatriots. She sports a little silk black dress with a large cleavage window. Her yellow eye gives the room a quick scan before pulling a gun out of the holster strapped to her plump thigh. Sun and Neptune get into combat stances but when she fires she hits the guard behind them. The poor bastard didn't even get to sound the alarm.

:Woman: [sweet, sultry voice] Brother Wukong I presume? :Neptune: Brother? :Sun: How do you know my name lady?! :Woman: No need to be rude dearest brother. After all we came all this way to save you. [caresses Sun's face] You are one of us now after all and we look after our own. :Sun: You're ice cold lady! :Woman: Cold-blooded my little spy. [Sun looks shocked] oh yes I know of your original intent in going to that recruitment drive. You are ether a brave soul or an absolute fool to spy on the White Fang Mr. Wukong. :Sun: It's a little bit of both! :Woman: aw yes but you're a brave fool with potential.

The Serpentine woman grabs Sun by the jaw as she forces him into a deep open mouth kiss. Her long black forked tongue coils around his. Her eyes glow as Sun struggles to break free from her vice-like grip. Neptune is too scared to save his frend; paralyzed with fear and confusion. Sun's skin gets paler as he stops struggling and his eyes become dull and lifeless. She lets go of him and he falls to his knees with tears falling down his left eye.

:Neptune: S...Su... Sun? :Woman: I hope you like your welcoming present. How do you like it? :Sun: [monotone] My insides feel like they are melting. :Woman: You wish to make it stop? [Sun coughs up some blood] :Sun: Please make it stop I'm in unspeakable pain. :Woman: As long as you do as I say you will not die. Yet if you defy me it will be agonizing. So come along now we got to fit you for a new uniform. Oh and Neptune be a dear and give Blake a massage. "Eve Basilisk says hello"!

She blows the blue haired teenager a kiss before picking Sun up walks out of the hole. For a brief second a barcode tattoo with an X shaped scar on the back of her neck. Neptune picks up a broken cell bar after working up the nerve to attack. He swings the bar at the back of her head but she effortlessly dodges. A hidden blade comes out one of her heels and into his gut.

:Eve: Not the wisest thing you could have done. :Neptune: Give him back! Give me back my best friend! :Eve: Nighty night.

Eve Basilisk knocks him out with a punch to the face hard enough to brake his nose and then leaves.

[Goodwitch house - The next day]

After the fight with Glatteis; Snowbird is actually content with the defeat. Now that she actually has the closure she needed for years. She feels like weight has been lifted off her shoulders. But now she has no idea what she should do so takes a dip in the hot tube. Glynda and Jason just stepped in the front door with Troya passing by them. The fox Faunus is holding grimm studies textbooks but she is in pristine condition. Her normally messy orange-red hair cleaned up with no a single hair out of place. Troya is normally the kind of girl who wears her cloths tell they fall apart; but she is in an all new beacon uniform. She is also dolled up with make up which is a little out of character for her.

:Snowbird: Where you going Troya? [Troya spaces out] :Jason: Have a nice view from space Troya? :Troya: [nervous laughter] oh right sorry babe a bet lost in a daydream. It's that time of the week Jaune's tutoring session. :Jason: I love the eye candy but why are you look like all cleaned up? You don't do clean. :Troya: [Can't even makes eye contact] I thought I would feel better to at least try to clean myself up. :Jason: Not a bad look foxy. :Glynda: You clean up nicely but listen Miss Starling can we talk before you go? :Troya: yeah sure Professor Goodwitch!

Glynda takes Troya into her own privet study. Just like Glynda Goodwitch herself the large room is neat and tidy. Shelves full of books alphabetized. The walls covered in framed photos and certificates.

:Troya: How come you got me in here? :Glynda: I'm worried about you Troya; can you please take a seat? After the accident you've been ... well lets say "Volatile". :Troya: [Eyes turn black with yellow iris] Something you trying to say Goodwitch!? :Glynda: Only that you can talk to someone! I know a Grief counselor that can help you three. :Troya: You want me to see a shrink!? :Glynda: Only because I care about you and I'm not going to force you. I want you to give it some consideration. I had gone through this kind of lose myself.

Glynda walks over to the book shelf to pull out a photo album. She opens to a page with a old photo with a family of four in front of a small farm house. The family consist of a man, a woman and a young blonde girl with green eyes. She's no older then 10 and an infant baby in the arms of the grown woman.

:Glynda: This was my family! My mother, father, me and my little brother lived on a farm outside Mistral. One day a large pack of beowolves over ran our home. I had to watch as my mother and father get torn apart as I ran away with my baby brother in my arms. :Troya: What about your brother? :Glynda: We got separated by child services and I never saw him again. I was alone orphaned and the only family I had left taken from me. I know how painful it is to lose someone you love and I'm begging you to please get help! :Troya: I need time to think it over. :Glynda: I'll always be hear for you dear and I mean all you! :Troya: Thank you Professor but I actually have a study session to get to. :Glynda: Best of luck that boy is a challenge to teach. :Troya: Girl you don't have to tell me twice! But I like the kid, Nice guys like him are a rarity.

[Beacon Academy - Cinder's dorm]

Emerald Sustrai shows her cohorts the footage she recorded from the fight yesterday. Cinder Fall true to form looks more amused. More smug then intimidated by the presents of "The Atlesian Dragon". Mercury Black however is having a mild fanboy moment. His father told him stories about her when he was little.

:Cinder: So it seems the headmaster now has a pet dragon. :Emerald: What do you plan to about her? :Cinder: Nothing for now but you two better try to avoid her as best you can. Emerald do you have anything to else report? :Emerald: Two of Watts's old lad rats are in the school as students. :Cinder: No doubt the headmaster knows as well and has been keeping watch over them. :Emerald: They both seem to have some hostility with team RWBY. The one with the fox tail even tried to kill them once already! Something about her is familiar like she reminds me of somebody! :Mercury: You're being paranoid. :Emerald: Am I?

She loads up more footage of Troya's curb-stomp of team RWBY back in the hospital. The thief pauses and zooms in on her eyes. :Cinder: Interesting [smig grin and eyes glow]

[Beacon Academy - Team JNPR dorm]

Jaune Arc is studying for an upcoming exam when a knock on the door makes him get up. After he opens the door Troya is there with books in hand. :Jaune: Troya? What are you doing here? :Troya: What? I come over every week; I am your tutor after all. :Jaune: I'm not an idiot But shouldn't you be taking it easy? :Troya: I've never taken it easy before in my life. Now come on you got an exam that needs acing [Smile]. :Jaune: My don't you come on in. :Troya: That was the idea little buddy.

After Troya comes into the dorm the two quickly get to work and are done after three hours.

:Jaune: Man I hope Port shows mercy on us first years! :Troya: Should have seen him 2 years ago. So do you wanna do something I got time before I have to go to Jason's place. :Jaune: Remember when I tried asking you out? :Troya: [laughing] I'm still flattered and still not interested little buddy. :Jaune: [red in the face] No and thank you for making this awkward! I want your advise on how to ask out this girl I like! :Troya: You sly dog who's the lucky lady!? Pyrrha? That bunny girl? Or even Nora? If it is Nora I recommend a huge stack of pancakes and a sloth costume. :Jaune: and violate the "Bro-code" with Ren no thank you! Actually I'll ask someone else. :Troya: Come on dude who better then The Queen Bitch herself! :Jaune: No I just remember... :Troya: Dude don't leave me hanging now. :Jaune: [Panicking & making something up] Pyrrha! :Troya: [Mischievous grin] Who? I can't hear you man speak up. :Jaune: Pyrrha?

She gently places a hand on her shoulder and gives him a smile.

:Troya: [Jumps up triumphantly] Jason owes me money Ha ha! :Jaune: I'm such an idiot! :Troya: What are you talking about dude? She's a redheaded sweetheart with a great body you got great taste! I remember when Juile told me she loved me! [she takes out a photo of her with Juile in her arms] Nobody ever said they loved me before so I was stunned to say the least. She asked me out to our dance first year ... oh shit sorry dude I made it about myself! :Jaune: I miss her to [hand on her shoulder] and I was worried about you guys! How have you been holding up? :Troya: [she starts crying] Did you know Juile and I were engaged before she died? :Jaune: oh my gosh! :Troya: I was going to spend the rest of my life with her! And Team RWBY killed her! How are they not in jail! :Jaune: They didn't intentionally do anything wrong. :Troya: Your actually defending them!? Do you have any idea how many people they killed with that stunt and not just Juile! Don't get me wrong I probably would have been friends with them if things been. Unfortunately the cold reality is I can't forgive them! [Eyes change and black aura] and if they do anything else that stupid again I'll put! Them! Down! I know they are your friends if it does come to that don't be there! Do you hear something?

[Team RWBY's dorm]

Ruby Rose and her team comeback from there classes when Weiss somehow gets a text from Neptune. "White Fang got Sun and I'm in the hospital! :("

:Weiss: Blake you should see this! [Blake reads the text] :Blake: On no! :Yang: Murphy you and your law are getting me mad! :Ruby: Do you think the police will let us see him? :Weiss: Maybe not but I know who can get us in. :Troya:OH FUCK NO YOU DON'T!

Black tendrils come out from the bottom of the door wrapping Team RWBY up and slammed against the wall. In the darkness a skeletal hand forms on the wall next to the door to open it. Troya steps in but with the black aura around her; the only part of her face that is visable is her glowing yellow eyes. A hack saw like blade forms around her hand.

:Troya: [In demonic voice] YOU WERE NOT SATISFIED WITH RUINING MY LIFE! :Ruby: Y... you ... You don't understand our fri... [Troya punches her in the face] :Troya: I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR LIES! I HEARD YOU PLOTTING MORE OF YOUR "HEROICS" AND IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE THINK AGI... :Jaune: TROYA!

Jaune Arc is standing behind her with a shocked and fearfull look on his face. To him Troya is not acting like herself and the defenseless Team RWBY whom terrified to the point of tears.

:Ruby: JAUNE RUN SAVE YOURSELF! :Troya: I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS! :Jaune: You don't need to do this Troya! I know you; You're better then this!

[Goodwitch house]

Jason still hurt from the accident decided to use the hot tube with Snowbird. The sharp pain in his back makes it hard to stand up for vary long. His has trouble walking without a limp. In all honesty he's glad he is not in a wheelchair. Snowbird passes him a soda out of the cooler. The seven foot tall amazon catches his eye in a black two piece. Particularly the the G-cups floating in the water!

:Jason: I see you brought some "flotation devices" Frosty [Playful smirk]! Worried I'll drown? :Snowbird: [bashful and crossing her arms] Christ dude, I know there huge enough to float! :Jason: Only tring to flirt with you beautiful. [Snowbird kisses him] :Snowbird: [chuckle] You're terrible at it babe! :Jason: Oh I don't know I did somehow talk you into going out with me afterall. :Snowbird: True that and you're not that bad on the eyes! [both laugh]

Snowbird puts her arm over his shoulder causing slight pain.

:Snowbird: oh shit sorry! :Jason: It's my injuries not you, don't worry Frosty. :Snowbird: How bad is it? :Jason: The pain meds REALLY help but having you pressed against me I like WAY more. :Snowbird: Much better!

Jason and Snowbird lock lips again but they hear a knock on the door. Glatteis stands outside the house alongside Winter.

:Winter: Why don't you go inside? :Glatteis: Not making a grandiose entrence is still vary new to me. :Winter: It's not at all hard mother, knock on the door. [the front door opens] :Snowbird: Are you two coming in or not?

Snowbird is standing there in a black bikini and a towel wraped around her waist.

:Glatteis: Hello again dear! I tried calling first but I forgot to get your scroll number. You remember your older sister Winter? :Winter: I believe you told me to "go suck a dick" yesterday. :Snowbird: Yeah sorry about that. [shacks Winter's hand] So what do you two want? :Glatteis: I'm dropping by with a gift for you. Catch!

Glatteis throws a set of keys to the high end sports car. It's black with white raceing strips and chrome trim.

:Snowbird: That's a fucking Schnee Motors Beowolf 500! :Glatteis: All yours honey! The deluxe package complete with wireless bluetooth and Mods of my own design! :Snowbird: Fucking A! :Glatteis: WAY better then a Pony! [Jason steps into doorway in swim trunks] :Jason: Frosty can you call Foxy, she's not picking up for me and I'm worried! Oh hay Mrs. Schnee! :Glatteis: Jason you're looking much better! What's this about your friend? :Jason: Troya isn't picking up and I'm starting to get concerned! Troya has been alternating between depression and white-hot homicidal rage! In her state she could hurt herself or someone else! :Winter: Do you know where she is? :Snowbird: She's at the ... Beacon dorms ... We need to go like yesterday! :Glynda: What's going on out here? :Jason: Troya ... dorm ... RWBY! :Glatteis: IF SHE LAYS ONE FINGER ON WEISS'S BEAUTIFUL HEAD I'LL TURN HER INTO A HUMANOID PINCUSHION! [Opens portal glyph] :Jason: Take us with you! We can reason with her! :Snowbird: Please Glatteis! :Glatteis: Hop in but if she hurts my little girl so help me god I'll kill her! :Jason: Lets hope it doesn't come to that!

[Team RWBY's dorm]

Jaune Arc stands between a bound Team RWBY and an almost demonic Troya Starling with an stern look on his face.

:Jaune: Troya please you don't really want to do this do you?! :Troya: [Demonic voice] OF COURSE I DON'T WANT THIS!

Her face becomes visible again and it's shown she has been crying black tears this whole time. Her black and glowing yellow eyes scream regret.

:Troya: [normal voice] I just don't see other way to stop [points to Team RWBY behind him] THEM from hurting anyone else! :Jaune: Would Julie approve of you doing this! :Troya: No, bless her heart she would forgive them! She always was a better person then me!

Troya's dark aura vanishes as she collapses onto the ground. Her skin is paper white with some black blood coughing up. Glatteis's glyph shows up right after with her, Snowbird, and Jason. Glynda and Winter jump out with them.

:Jason: Oh my god! :Jaune: Troya is fine, she just passed out. :Snowbird: Holy crap Jaune did YOU KO her?! :Jaune: No I tried reasoning with her and she fell over. :Yang: Is she going to be alright? :Snowbird: Yeah she needs to rest. I guess it's our turn to apologize to you guys! :Weiss: No need this was our fault after all ... Sister. :Glatteis: WEISS! [Glatteis ursa hugs Weiss] She didn't hurt you sweety?! :Weiss: We're fine mother. :Glatteis: I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you Snowflake! :Winter: [looks down at Troya] I'm placing her under arrest! :Weiss: We're not pressing charges Winter! :Yang: We did cause this after all. :Winter: Not a good Idea she will pull a stunt like this again! :Ruby: But this is OUR fault! :Snowbird: Nobody is doing anything to her! :Jason: You want her you're going to have to go through us first!

[Vail Morgue]

Emerald and Mercury work off a list of bodies tell they find Julie Vino. After pulling out her body Emerald notices an uncanny resemblance to Cinder. Only with darker skin and Crimson hair. They even have the same body type.

:Emerald: I know I don't have vary high standards but this is just wrong! :Mercury: Oh come on it's not even the worse thing we did today. [Looks at Julie's body] Looks like a pallet swap in a video game doesn't it? :Emerald: Lets just do what we came here for and go! This place is creeping me out!

 **...Authors note...**

 **I'd like to thank JackTheSpades for your notes and hope you like the news about a prequel. details on my profile page.**


	9. Chapter 9

... Chapter 9...

[3 years ago - Atlas warship]

Winter Schnee was a fresh recruit out of the academy. As her first assignment was investigating the southern outpost. After going silent after failing to check in. Her squad of 20 men and women are flown in. The pilot of the airship radios in requesting permission to land but no response. Back then Winter was just another faceless Atlas grunt. Her Captain at the time was Capt. Stephanie Cyan who stands up to addressee her unit. Like Winter's mother, Glatteis was a veteran of the founding of Atlas itself and a legend in her own right. Often nicknamed "Captain Atlas" as a joke at first but she started liking it.

:Capt. Cyan: "Weapons ready boys and girls! This might be a technical malfunction but it is just as likely we got enemy forces to deal with. We have had reports of Grimm and White Fang activity in the area so expect a fight. [Winter raises her hand] Yes private?"

:Winter: "Why are we being called in now if potential threats to the outpost are nearby?

:Capt. Cyan: "I thought that was suspicious myself so be on guard!"

The Captain points to the Map of the outpost on the holographic display.

:Capt. Cyan: "Private Schnee I want you to lead half through the back entrance while I lead through the front! The ship will patrol the surrounding area and provide support. Maintain Radio contact but keep chatter to a minimum.

:Soldiers and Winter: "Yes Captain!"

A drop ship lands in the surrounding forest. The snow makes great camouflage for the soldiers in white. As instructed the unit splits up into two teams. Winter leads her team through the back entrance.

[inside outpost]

Winter and her team enter the main building. Guns were drawn with them in defensive positions. The power seems to be shut off by the enemy. A nasty stench comes down the halls. Winter turns on her helmet's night vision. She sees the signs of an intense battle. Slashes across the walls and floor. Blood splattered across the floor by the bucket load.

:Winter: "Captain Cyan we found signs of heavy combat! No bullet holes anywhere so this was one sided!"

:Capt. Cyan: "Same here! There appears to be no sign of the men and women stationed here! Tread carefully, who or what did this way still be here!"

:Winter: "Roger that!"

One of the Atlas Soldiers suddenly drops dead on the ground. Winter quickly examines his body. The dead soldier has a needle in his neck. A clear ooze drips off it. Contact with the bodies skin causes it to rot away fast.

:Winter: "Captain we have a man down!"

:Capt. Cyan: "Switch to the thermotropic vision and watch your back! Do you need assistance?"

:Winter: "Negative. [three more drops dead] Make that a yes!"

:Capt. Cyan: "Hold the line! I'll get there as fast as I can!"

:Winter: "Copy that!"

A massive white fang goon crashes through the ceiling. He looks down at Captain Cyan with a large battle-ax. The goon is about 10 feet tall and pure muscle. Instead of a mask, he wears a metal helmet. One that completely covers his head But his glowing red eyes. Cyan gestures for her men to spread out and surround him. The giant points his ax right at Cyan herself. The edges of the blade shine brightly in the moonlight.

:Capt. Cyan: [To Winter] "I'm going to need a few minutes."

:Big Goon:[Deep raspy voice] **"If you're lucky enough to live that long!"**

:Capt. Cyan: "Funny, I was going to say the same to you Tons o' Fun! You're big but I've fought WAY bigger!"

:Big Goon: **"This may actually be worth my time after all!"**

:Capt. Cyan: "OPEN FIRE!"

Cyan and her men blast the Behemoth from all directions. All the bullets seem to do is tickle him. The Behemoth swings the ax down into the ground. Making a powerful gust of the wind with the swing. Cyan dodges the huge ax-head while pulling out a saber. The captain uses her Burst to flash step. All over her huge opponent deep cuts appear. Cyan gets a quick running start. She performs a super speed drop kick. A Sonic Boom forms around her. The Behemoth's aura engulfs him at the last minute. Unlike normal aura, his acts like gas fumes rather than light. The big goon blocks her with his armored gauntlet. The recoil from her kick does slightly push him back.

:Capt. Cyan: "You ... You can use Burst!?"

:Big Goons: **"A basic part of my training ... as a slayer!"**

:Capt. Cyan: [She calls back Winter.] "Private Schnee this may take longer than a minute!"

:Winter: "I don't even have one!"

Winter catches a needle aimed at her. Afterward, her knee gives out and she falls over. She spots a needle in her kneecap. Her whole right leg is completely paralyzed by the attack. She looks behind herself. All of Winter's men are dead with a needle in them. Winter hears footsteps in the down the corridor. They are getting closer with each step.

:Winter: "SHOW YOURSELF!"

She sees a young girl approach her in the darkness. When she is in full view Winter gets a surprise. It is Eve Basilisk, a girl no older than her little sister. The young snake girl licks another needle. The whole inside of Eve's mouth is black with two long fangs for canines.

:Eve: "So this is what a Schnee looks like in person. A bit anticlimactic to kill you yet. So let's do something worse."

[?-Present day]

Sun Wukong is chained to a wall in an unknown location. He's in what appears to be a dungeon. His whole body is covered in deep cuts. A large deep gash across his face is covered in dried blood. He is unresponsive, his eyes glassy. A heart monitor he's hooked up to flat lines. The veins in his body turn black as the monitor goes wild. Sun starts convulsing and gasping for air. Eve just sits in a chair watching this. Sipping a glass of vintage red wine the whole time.

:Sun: "Where am I?!"

:Eve: "My workshop dearest brother. Welcome back to the world of the living."

:Sun: "Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Eve walks up to him. The malicious snake runs a finger down his face. Her venom tipped claw ring pressed against his temple. She giggles in a way that sickens him, sweet yet threatening.

:Eve: "I was just in town for that meeting. I should be thanking you by the way."

:Sun: "For what!?"

:Eve: "Without you and Miss. Belladonna showing up. We would never have found those tracking devices in the Paladins. or the other spies hiding in the crowd." She starts laughing hysterically. Making Sun tremble in fear. "Y-you should have seen the look on that over-zealous fool's face! Adam looked so very incompetent when I fixed those issues! I never laughed so hard in my life! That is the only reason you still live, however. You belong to me as payment for your transgression. You live because I allow it and you can die with a thought. You're going to become my new **Slayer**!"

Her Scroll starts ringing with an ominous tune as the ring tone. The caller ID has the caller listed as _The Queen_. :Eve: "I have to take this! Reste mon jouet!" Sun breaks one of his shackles to attack her. He makes an attempt to strangle her. Her quick reflexes allow her to dodge. However, he catches a gold heart shaped locket. Sun tears it off her and throws it to the side. A brief flash of visible rage crosses her face as Sun's heart shuts back off. She picks her locket backup of the ground. It got opened in the throw, inside is a picture of Jaune Arc of all people.

:Eve: "Please forgive my delay, your highness!"

:Salem: **"All is well my dear, all going well?"**

:Eve: "Yes Lady Salem! The little hiccup in the vail branch is sorted out! However, I'm still looking for **APEX #34** but I'll find her."

:Salem: **"Very nice work my dear! As for #34, I believe I may provide assistance with her."**

[?]

Troya is in a landscape unfamiliar to her yet feels natural to her. Black skies like eternal night above. Hills of crystal fill the land below dotted with pits of black goo. She looks around the hall as turns into a terrified little girl. A pale humanoid hand reaches out of the goo covered in black veins. Troya helps pull the figure out of the pit. After pulling her out she gets a terrifying shock. The figure is Julie Vino but changed. Her flawless tan skin replaced with an unnatural white. Black veins encompass her shapely form. Her eye while still red is surrounded by darkness. A Grimm mask forming around her left eye. :Julie?: **"Why did you let me DIE!"** Julie flies into a rage as she strangles her former lover. :Julie: **"I loved you! I trusted you! Why am I dead and a MONSTER like you still alive! ... I'll never forgive you!"**

Above her head stands a woman in a long black robe. Her skin and eyes just like Julie's and white hair in a bun. The woman does not say a word but smiles warmly at Troya. The black flames of Troya's semblance engulf her. Becoming more like the two demonic figures.

[Vail Hospital]

Troya wakes up in a hospital bed screaming and crying. Sweat dripping off her face. :Jason: "Troya!" Her leader hugs her tightly, ignoring the pain doing so causes him. The normally smooth Jason is in tears. Snowbird Frost gently places a hand on her shoulder. Heavy bags under her eyes, signs of heavy crying. Her hands shaky from intense stress. The two lovers are in their beacon uniforms. Snowbird wears the top half of the female uniform but wears pants. She hates skirts with a passion.

:Jason: "I should have paid more attention to you! You needed my help and I've failed you!"

:Troya: "I-I'm sorry!"

:Jason: "THAT'S MY LINE!"

:Troya: "I guess I let you down too!"

Her tears fall onto Jason's head. She hugs him back.

:Troya: "Maybe I'm not good for anyone! Maybe I'll never be more than just a **monster**!"

:Snowbird: "Fuck that noise! Troya you are a better person than you think!"

Snowbird joins in on the hugging. Trying hard not to hurt her friends. Then she angrily slapping Troya across the face.

:Snowbird: "What the fuck were you thinking!? Do you have any idea how terrified we were for you!?"

:Troya: "I-I almost became a murderer! Team RWBY was helpless against me! Thankfully Jaune reminded me that Julie hated the idea of revenge!"

:Snowbird: "You almost got arrested! Team RWBY refused to press charges. Glatteis even said if they get a Karma Houdini then so does their victims."

:Troya: "Saved by the scary milf! Why am I in a hospital bed?"

:Jason: "You don't remember?! Your heart stopped when your semblance went haywire! You nearly died on the way here!"

:Snowbird: "But that was not the weirdest of it!

Snowbird hands her a mirror to look at herself. Her left eye is permanently Yellow with black sclera. Troya screams when she can't change it back anymore.

:Troya: "Oh shit! This has got to be divine punishment! I'm a monster inside and out now!"

:Glatteis: "Welcome to the club, honey." The Schnee matriarch leans against the door. Taking a sip of whiskey from a flask. An intense glare on her face as she looks at Troya.

:Snowbird: "How's your daughter's boyfriend?"

:Glatteis: "[burp] Your **sister's** boy-toy is fine. Just a stab wound to the gut. How do you feel Starling? You gave everyone a scare."

:Troya: "Like shit!"

:Glatteis: "I'm sorry! When I was told you planned to kill Weiss and her friends ... I was out for blood!

:Troya: "I never planned it out! I was in the room across from theirs. I overheard them saying something. I have no excuse for what I was about to do."

:Glatteis: "The Arc boy cleared the whole thing up. He thinks very highly of you, my dear. He didn't have a single unkind word about you."

:Troya: "Classic Jaune, a regular sweetheart! Is Team RWBY with you? I'd like to apologize to them."

:Glatteis: "Visiting an injured friend down the hall. I can take you to them."

:Troya: "Yes, please! With your help, this may go better than alone."

:Snowbird: "You don't really have to apologize."

:Troya: "I'm doing this because I think it's the right thing to do. I won't be able to live with myself otherwise. After all, I don't want to be a monster anymore!"

:Jason: "Oh fucking stop already! You fucked up but that does not make you a monster! They fucked with us first anyway. Your outburst was just a response to their carelessness. I want nothing more than to watch them die! But not by our hand. Julie's ghost would kick our asses otherwise!"

:Glatteis: "Takes balls to do what you are about to do! Respect!

Glatteis shakes Troya's hand with a satisfied grin on her face.

[Neptune's room]

Neptune is waking up from his injuries. A sharp pain in his gut as he tries to get out of bed. He sees team RWBY and Jaune in the room with him. Glynda Goodwitch is with them alongside Winter. Weiss forces him back in it but gets a slap. Weiss is stunned by the angry Neptune's behavior.

:Neptune: "Keep your hands off me!"

:Weiss: "Why did you hit me?"

:Neptune: "Are you kidding me?! Sun and I get arrested but you guys get away with it!"

:Yang: "That wasn't our fault!"

:Blake: "Tell us who did this to you, Neptune! Please help us save Sun!"

:Ruby: "Then you can hate us like everyone else does."

Ruby Rose starts crying. She crawls into a ball on the floor. She wanted to be a hero like her mother. Hard to feel like a hero when you ruined people's lives. Jaune surprises everyone by punching Neptune in the face. With an angry scowl on his face.

:Jaune: "If you can stop bitching for two seconds that would be great. Now who took Sun or am I going to have to hit you again!?"

:Glynda: "Mr. Arc this is really out of character for you!"

:Yang: "Didn't know you had it in you!"

:Jaune: "Yang you guys don't that much about me. I mean Ruby is the only one out you four who actually talks to me often. Weiss hates me and Blake never even said a single word to me before. Sometimes I forget she even _can_ talk at all!"

:Neptune: "She told me to tell Blake something. Eve Basilisk says hello!"

:Blake: "NO! Her?!"

:Jaune: "God damn it! Why did it have to be you, Eve!?

:Glynda: "You're talking like you personally know her Mr. Arc!?"

:Jaune: "I grew up with her and her sister. Eve and her twin sister Morgana were my only friends back home! She left home without saying a word one day! I always feared the worst but WHITE FANG! How can you accept your childhood friend turning evil!? She was so shy and timid when we were kids!"

:Ruby: "You never mentioned this before why?"

:Glynda: "Because Eve Basilisk is a White Fang leader! One that is especially cruel and sadistic! With a fondness for torture and toxins!"

:Blake: "She's largely considered a monster even by other White Fang members! They only keep her around because she's too useful! She leads the Atlas branch of the White Fang like a Mob boss. Drug trafficking and other illegal trading from her keep the White Fang well funded."

:Winter: "I fought her once and it took me three months to walk again! Took even longer to purge the venom out of my system. She is the most dangerous opponent I've ever faced! I didn't even get a single hit in."

Team JST knocks on the door before walking in. Troya doesn't even try to cover her resonantly changed eye. Glynda almost gasps in horror at it.

:Ruby: "Oh god please don't kill us!"

:Troya: "I deserve that! Shit knew this was going to be hard!

:Glynda: "Miss Starling what happened to your eye?!"

:Troya: "I don't know! but Look, guys, I just want to say I'm sorry! I won't make any excuses for my behavior. Julie would never forgive me if I killed you."

:Glynda: "I'm so proud of you, my dear!"

Ruby Rose hugs Troya very tightly in pure joy. The Fox Faunus gently pats Ruby on the head.

:Ruby: "I should be the one apologizing. We really didn't want to hurt anyone! I'm sorry!"

:Snowbird: "Like I said own up to it and do better!"

:Jason: "So what's going on in here mom? I can just feel the dread in the air!"

:Glynda: "One of their friends was abducted. The police won't do anything about a Blacklisted huntsman. Especially if Eve Basilisk is involved!"

:Troya: "Then I'll do something about it!"

:Yang: "You would really help us?! Even after what we did!?"

:Jason: "No, _We_ are going to help! I would be a shitty ass leader if I let her go alone."

:Snowbird: "What he said!"

:Blake: "Thank you!"

:Jason: "Think of it like a chance to earn our forgiveness! Plus I really want to see what my new arm can do!"

His face loses the cocky grin as his eyes go cold. His robot arm turns into a Gatling gun. He points it at Team RWBY. Snowbird also glares at them cracking her knuckles.

:Jason: "This, however, will not make us friends or make us stop hating you! We are helping out because _we_ are Huntsman and a _true_ huntsman save people! We are willing to give you girls one-second chance! _However,_ if you do anything stupid like on that highway! I will _not_ hesitate to **put you down without mercy!** [points gun at Ruby] And I'll save you for last **Ruby!"**


	10. Chapter 10

...Chapter 10...

[Vale hospital - The Next day]

Team JST exit the Hospital's team RWBY behind. Jason sees Yang's motorcycle parked next to Snowbird's new car. After Troya's second attempt on the lives of team RWBY, everyone agreed to a truce. Jason is still bitter about Julie's death. Losing your best friend is a tough pill to swallow. He feels like a failure for her passing when it's his job to protect his team.

Looking at the bike gives Jason an idea. "Frosty can I borrow the keys?" Yang looks at him with a suspicious scowl. "Let's leave bumblebee out of your hate-boner for us!" She says in a threatening voice. Jason rolls his eyes before flipping her off.

"Don't flatter yourself jailbait, You wouldn't be able to handle it. Now see you guys in Ozpin's office. Before you guys can do something stupid, report to him! He has final say on all Huntsman activity in the kingdom." He orders them as his team-mates enter the expensive car.

"Jason don't be a dick!" Troya chastises her leader, even getting in his face. To hide her demonic eye now wears an eyepatch. Jason pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine Foxy but when they screw up and we both know they will I won't say I told you so."

Snowbird's hands tremble as she touches the steering wheel. Getting flashbacks of the accident in her mind. "Miss Frost are you alright?" Glynda asks patting her on the back. Snowbird starts looking sick. She even runs over to a nearby tree to throw up. Jason makes sure to keep the bangs out of her face. "Frosty, maybe Mom should drive. Are you feeling alright? I've never seen you throw up before!" Jason says to her, worried about his Partner. He hands her a napkin.

Snowbird hands are still trembling. "I-I'm fine! I don't think I'm ready to get behind the wheel without having flashbacks. Also really glad I had a light breakfast." She says wiping her face clean. She gives Glynda her keys. Who in turn give her an antacid.

Glynda looks at team RWBY for a second. "If you girls wish to have your friend saved. Meet us at Beacon. Before anything can be done about Mr. Wukong! A report needs to be filed!" She says in her trademark stern tone. Weiss walks up Snowbird actually hugs her.

"I just want you to know we appreciate you helping us, even after what we did to you! And after all, this is over c-can we get to know each other Snowbird?" She asks the older white haired woman. Snowbird pats her on the head as she gets back in her car. A friendly smile on her face. "That's going to take some time, kid. You gotta earn our forgiveness remember."

Troya walks up to Ruby with her scroll out. "If You're not in Ozpin's office call me. Though with The Schnee Matriarch's glyphs you can get there instantly."

Glatteis eyes flash blue as a glyph forms behind her. Unlike her daughters, She can use her semblance without any effort at all. "Let's go, I REALLY need to cut somebody to pieces! So the faster this bullshit is sorted out the better!" A battalion of Atlas Ships flies over head, in the direction of Beacon. A malicious grin forms on the face of the Schnee Matriarch. "Winter remember when I said I'll kill Iron Bitch the next time I see him?" Glatteis says while pulling a revolver out. "A proper lady always keeps her word." She says with a big smile on her face.

[White Fang base]

Sun Wukong has been tortured around the clock. Every hour a different horrible act inflicted on him. One hour tied to a steel bed frame and electrified with a car battery repeatedly. Sun's screams would be heard all over if the dungeon wasn't soundproofed.

"You people are monsters! I'm a Faunus myself and you're doing this to your own kind! WHAT DO YOU GAIN OUT OF THIS?!" Sun screams at the White Fang henchman after the mouthpiece comes out. Eve watches with a smile from a velvet chair.

"You know brother Wukong, A long time ago I was in that bed frame. I was a little girl at the time who never even seen the outside world." She casually says as if she wasn't the one having him tortured. She slowly walks up to him with a few photos in her hand.

"The pain can stop if you become my tool. Or should I say, my Slayer! What do you say?" She offers him out of pretend pity. She shows him photos of Troya Starling, a woman he has never met before.

"This beautiful yet temperamental creature attends Beacon Academy. She goes by the name Troya Starling but in reality is APEX Thirty-Four. My queen has tasked me with her safe retrieval. My deal is, work for me willingly and want for nothing. You'll be well taken care of for someone who is not even legally considered a person anymore."

She leans into his ear to whisper. "Or keep suffering indignities a thousand fold and have that foolhardy mind of yours unravel. The choice is yours Brother Wukong, make the right one." Sun waste no time spitting in Eve's one visible eye. One of her henchmen nearly shoots him point blank in the back of the head for that. Fortunately, Eve orders him to stop with a hand gesture. The White Fang leader whips her eye with a handkerchief. "Very well, Bring them in men."

A White Fang goon drags three monkey faunus into the room. Sun's eyes go wide with horror as his family is carted in. His father beaten black and blue but still breathing thankfully. His mother has his terrified baby sister Luna in her arms. Both seem shaken but unharmed, but all tied up. Muffled screams can be heard. One of Eve's henchman gives her a freshly sharpened machete. "What are you doing with that!? A desperate Sun asks while trying to break free. "They have nothing to do with this! Please let them go, it's me you want!"

"Did you honestly believe you can cross the White Fang and suffer no consequence? We burned your home to the ground you know. Your whole village is a pile of ashes by now. But I'm a busy woman, So let's cut this monologue short." Without warning Eve cuts the head of Sun's father clean off with a single swing. Blood splattering on Sun's face as he goes berserk. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sun roars with pure hate, his tears hitting the floor. Two of Eve's henchmen aim their guns at his mother and sister. A smile forms on Eve's Jet-black lips.

"Pick the one who dies, the one you don't pick will be spared. However, take too long and both die. Make your choice brother Wukong and make it fast I have a schedule to keep." She tells him while wiping his father's blood on him. "Why are you doing this? What do you gain out of this?!" Sun asks his capture.

"Make your choice Brother Wukong. I'm not going to tell you again." She threatens him in a nonchalant tone. Sun is panicking, no sane person can make a choice like this. Both options are equally horrible. Let your mother die and save your infant sister. Or let the aforementioned sister die and save your mother. After the last time he broke his shackles, Eve had them replaced with stronger ones rigged with explosives. He has no third option, he has to choose.

His mother somehow manages to remove her mouthpiece. "Sun pick me and save Luna! Forget about me and just save your sister!" She screams at him, fear in her voice.

"Well Brother Wukong, is that what you want?" Basilisk asks her. Sun can't muster up the courage to say it outright. "I-I'm sorry mom!" is all he can say before... *BANG!*... a bullet enters his mother's head. The crying baby in her arms is taken by Eve. "Drop this girl off at an orphanage. A good one too, one that will provide exemplary care for her." She orders a henchman as she hands her over. "But first allow dear Brother Wukong say his goodbyes, This is the last he'll be seeing of his only family. The henchmen raise the child up to her older brother's face. "I'll come find you! I love you Luna!" Sun lowers his head, defeated and broken.

One of her henchmen approaches. "Boss I have an update on The Slayer Six you sent to Beacon! They say the Targets are in sight and awaiting your orders." He says while saluting her. "Tell them to wait tell they're most vulnerable and then show no mercy. Remember to bring in Sister Belladonna alive." She runs a finger through his blonde hair with a smirk. "You won't be suffering alone. Blake the turncoat will be right by your side."

[Snowbird's car]

Glynda and team JST are a thirty-five-minute drive to Beacon from the hospital. Snowbird turns on the radio, An unfortunate song plays.

 _~I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums! Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone! So while you're here in my arms! Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young! We're gonna die young! We're gonna die young! Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!~_

Snowbird quickly turns the radio off. "Ironic, Julie really loved that song," Troya says while everyone nods in agreement. "So what else do we know about this Basilisk bitch Miss Goodwitch?" Jason asks from the back seat, getting down to brass tax.

"Apart from being number one on the Atlas most wanted list, nothing relevant to this case yet. Mr. Arc admitted to being her childhood friend. You never know who goes to the dark side. Her twin sister Morgana is a first year at Beacon but she disowned Eve when she joined the White Fang. Even having her last name changed to avoid association with a terrorist." The deputy Headmistress of Beacon explains. The three younger Huntsman instantly recognize the name, Morgana.

"Wait when you say Morgana, do you mean Morgana Farancia? She is a friend of ours. We have a lot of classes together." Jason says in total shock.

"And here I thought I hated my sisters." Snowbird quips with her mouth hanging open. "Still, it has to be hard being related to a monster like that."

Troya is sitting in the back seat, staring longingly into her photo of Julie. **"She's Beautiful, I see why you loved her so much."** An unknown voice of a woman whispers into her ear. Troya nearly jumps out of her seat. She looks around for who or what said that.

"D-Did you guys hear that?" She asks her team and Glynda in confusion. Jason who is sitting next to her puts his hand on her forehead. "You're not running a fever? And despite recent events, I don't believe you're crazy..." Jason says to her with visible worry.

Troya takes out a mirror. Removing her eye patch to look at her changed eye. Instead of her reflection, she sees the figure from her nightmare. Suddenly Troya finds herself back in the hellish landscape from her nightmare. She sees the Grimm-like woman atop a hill. "Who are you and what connection do you have to me?!" The figure vanishes in a puff of black smoke. She reappears behind affectionately hugging her. **"Troya Starling, the name is a poor fit don't you think Foxy? Not at all like the name I had planned for you. Your real name is Kuzunoha Vulpes."**

"While we're on the subject of names, who are you?" Troya asks the figure while noticing her face is similar to her own. **"In due time my dear. For now, know that I love you and I'm proud of how strong you've become! Before I allow your conscious mind back to reality, allow me to give you a warning. Do not trust Ozpin or those close to him. Take care of yourself, I'll be watching over you."** She says as the world around Troya fades away.

"Yo Foxy wake up we're here," Jason tells her shaking her awake. "The fuck was that about, you just passed out?" Troya wakes up in the Beacon parking lot.

Troya puts her eyepatch back on before leaving the car. "I have no clue what is happening to me Jason, I'm scared!" She says with trembling hands. Jason unceremoniously flicks her in the forehead. "I'm not letting anything else happen to you, don't worry." He says to her with a cocky grin. Troya calms down a little as the two walk up to Glynda and Snowbird.

Glynda waits for her son in the elevator with Snowbird. "I hope Glatteis can keep her homicidal temper in check. If that woman goes on the warpath, the whole academy could be destroyed."

Snowbird is a little disturbed about Glynda's fear of Glatteis Schnee. After her fight with The Atlesian Dragon, Snowbird did her research on her biological mother. She found an unsettling truth about the battle. Glatteis was drastically holding back her true strength. The whole fight was her just testing Snowbird. In a real battle, Frosty would be dead before she hit the ground. Jason and Troya quickly enter the elevator and the four go to the top floor.

In the parking complex, a group of Eve's elite henchman walks out of the shadows. The Slayer Six, all have a number in the place of a name. Unlike the standard White Fang, Slayers are equipped with better armor and weapons. Five of them don't wear masks at all.

The female of the group has a smirk as blows a kiss at Jason the second before the doors close. A young lady with Blue/White hair and gills on her tan neck. A fang sticks out of her mouth. "Dibs on the cute blonde! ~Oh I could just sink my teeth into him!~" She says aiming her trident/Machine gun at the elevator. Her aquamarine eyes flash with excitement.

"Keep it in your pants Two! We're going after weaker pry first!" A deep raspy voice from the shadows says. Two salutes him with genuine respect. "Yes sir, Number One! Can I still have my fun with that delicious piece of meat?" She asks baring her shark teeth in a smile.

"If you perform well I'll let you have your fill."

[Ozpin's Office]

Team RWBY is already giving their report to their Headmaster. Joining him is General Ironwood, fresh off his ship. What is left of his ear is covered in bloody bandages. He glares at Glatteis with quiet fury. Glatteis however just laughs in his face. "How's the ear, Jimmy?" She asks in between laughs. Winter stands at attention to her commanding officer. "Sir, Please forgive my moth ..." Glatteis puts her finger on her oldest daughter's lips. An enraged scowl on her face. "Winter dear I love you, but don't you fucking EVER apologize for me! I'm a grown ass woman who can speak for herself! Honestly, you're the pure opposite of your father." Winter loses her cool at that last remark, yanking the hand out of her face."AND WHOM MIGHT THAT BE MOTHER?!"

"Ahem!" Glynda says stepping out of the elevator. "Everyone please, take a seat." Glynda commands her colleagues and students. Everyone but Glatteis does what she asks. "Team RWBY, Have you reported the Wukong abduction yet?" She politely asks them.

"We have been trying to, but Mother and General Ironwood got into a stand-off! May we begin finally?" Says Weiss respectfully.

"Yes, of course, Miss Schnee please begin." Ozpin says warmly. Weiss takes a polite bow before speaking, her face unhappy.

"Not long ago, We the members of team RWBY commenced an unsanctioned mission to apprehend Crimelord Roman Torchwick. At first, we just gathered information on his movements with the White Fang."

Blake Belladonna tags in for Weiss. "Me and our friend Sun Wukong infiltrated a recruitment drive. Roman was there giving them Atlas tech. We had no idea the weapons were bugged." Ironwood walks up to them unamused.

"I hope you girls know you caused some of my best men and women their lives!" RWBY has a collective gasp in horror. "I had my best Faunus soldiers join their ranks as double agents. With that stunt you pulled, they got found out and murdered! You four children belong in a jail cell!" The General says with every adult in the room agreeing. Rudy sinks into her seat.

"We know." The young girl whimpers before standing right back up. Anger consuming the young girl. "You can do whatever you want to us later! But right now our friend is in danger and somebody has to fucking save him. If none of you true Huntsman is going to help, then stay out my way!"

Normally Yang would not approve of Ruby cursing, but she's letting it slide. Glatteis starts laughing her ass off. "Oh sweetie that is adorable, but you are in WAY over your head. This is the big leagues and you kids are bench-warmers! IF you go at this at your current level of skill You-will-all-die."

Glatteis starts looking at Ozpin. "Which is why I'll be training you four as the new Professor. I'll begin training you in Burst first thing tomorrow. Now, go get some rest girls."

Confused and angry Weiss yells at her own mother,"But our friend's life is in danger!" Glatteis bitch slaps her own daughter in the face. The heiress gets knocked three feet away with a trickle of blood on her lips. "You are not strong enough to save anyone yet! Now get out of my sight."

Team RWBY quietly leave with Weiss feeling betrayed. After they are gone Jason to speak up. "Ok I know I'm not there biggest fan, but that was a little harsh!" Snowbird is now shooting daggers her way too, arms crossed.

Glatteis pinches the bridges of her nose. "Well, I'm not apologizing! They are not ready for that kind of action! Eve and her Slayers are powerful Burst users. Not at my league mind, you but RWBY would be slaughtered. It was a mistake not Burst training Weiss when she was younger."

Outside a violent thunderstorm starts with heavy rain.

[Team RWBY - Dorms]

Team RWBY is right outside their dorm-room. Weiss has an ice-pack on her cheek. "Well, that was a thing!" Exclaims Yang as she opens the door. Slayer Two is in the room reading Blake's copy of _Ninja's of Love_. "Now that's a Katana!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in here!?" Two puts down the book, looking at Team RWBY with boredom. "This is going to be too easy!" The five other Slayers have the team cornered. Slayer One has Yang's motorcycle crushed into a ball in his hands. "Eve Basilisk sends her regards!"


	11. The End!: Part 1

_**...Chapter 11...**_

 _ **[Unknown Location]**_

Sun's eyes haven't left the bodies of his parents, the despair sinking in. "It's your own fault they had to die." Eve bluntly states over the intercom as one of her henchmen places a tray of food at his feet. They untie him from the bed frame. Her henchmen have there guns pointed at him from everywhere. The room's doors seal as Eve steps in. Sun glares at her with pure hatred. The Slayer Queen rolls her eye in indifference.

"I will make you pay! I don't care what I have to do, but I will kill you!" Suns threatens with quite anger in his voice. He then spits up some blood as he clutches his chest, he feels a broken rib. The shackles around his neck and wrist cutting off his production of his Aura.

"O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I! Is it not monstrous that this player here, But in a fiction, in a dream of passion, Could force his soul so to his own conceit That from her working all his visage wanned, Tears in his eyes, distraction in his aspect, A broken voice, and his whole function suiting With forms to his conceit—and all for nothing!" Eve cruelly mocking him with poetry.

"Just you wait, the second you let your guard down I'll **END** you!" He throws a baked potato at her, but she tilts her head making it miss. Her smug grin gone her expression going cold.

"Gentlemen, Please remove his restraints and exit the room." Her men and Sun himself are taken aback by her order. Her cruel smirk returns as she leans in a whisper into his ear. "If you can beat me in a one on one fight, you may walk out of this place unharmed. When I win your life will still be mine to do as I please."

"At once Madam Basilisk, May we seal the doors back up after we leave?" Her henchmen ask with a bow. She nods in agreement, with a disturbingly warm smile. The large steel mag-lock doors slam shut.

"Well Brother Wukong, care to find out how I've made the White Fang itself bow to me?"She boasts while she presses a button on a remote. The shackles come off, a surge of his repressed aura flows through him. The cuts and bruises all over him heal quickly thanks to his backed up power. Sun uses his semblance to make two copies of himself out of light.

The copies charge at her swinging and kicking. Eve dodges the clones and flash steps behind him. "An admittedly impressive semblance with the potential to grow into something fearsome, but ..." Eve kicks him in his broken ribs, Sun knells down in agony. She follows up with a punch in the face that knocks him into a wall. Sun's clones disappear as his aura depletes. "... With your weak aura control and lack of mental discipline make it one of the weakest I've seen."

Eve grabs Sun by the ankle and lifts him over her head. She slams him into the ground hard enough to crack the stone floor. "When you submit to becoming my new Slayer, I will personally mold you into my weapon against the real enemy of mankind, The Huntsmen."

A beaten Sun throws a punch at Eve but she blocks it with her hand. She breaks a few of his fingers. "Yield and I might allow you to live. Don't forget we know where your sister is." Sun lays down on his back in surrender. "However, I'll still give you a choice. You may stay and die in this room or serve me and earn back your freedom."

 _ **[Unknown Location]**_

Salem the Queen of the Grimm is in her throne room, in the same hellish land of Troya's nightmares. A pleased expression on her face as Doctor Watts enters. The Creator of the Apex bows before the Queen. "Fate has a truly strong sense of irony. She has alluded me for years and she was under dear Ozpin's nose this whole time."

Watts twirls his mustache with his smug grin. "So my old pet project come back after all these years. If I may be so bold you're highness, What do you plan on doing with her?" The Doctor cautiously asks his Queen. Salem's red eyes glow as she smirks.

 _ **[Team RWBY's dorm room]**_

The Slayer Six have Team RWBY cornered in there own room. Blake instantly recognizes them for who they are. She slowly reaches for her weapon, A revolver is pressed against her head. Yang tries throwing a punch. Slayer One slams the crushed remains of bumblebee into her. The young blonde is hit with enough force to send her down three floors. "YANG!" Ruby screams out. A slayer dressed as a cowboy in black laughs in her face.

"My sincerest apologies miss, but I must strongly recommend against putting up a struggle." Blake drops her Gambol Shroud at her feet. "Now I understand you know exactly who we are Blake Belladonna."

"The Slayer Six, Eve Basilisk's very own elite Assassins. Responsible for the deaths of over half a million worldwide. The worst of the worst!" Blake explains in a spiteful tone. The Slayers laugh there asses off. A blade made of water slices off one of her cat ears, making her scream. Slayer Two has her arms crossed as she taps her foot impatiently. A tendril made of water formed on her finger.

"Can we move this along and kill these bitches!" She says before her scroll goes off.

 _"~You're_ dressin _all in black! From your front to your back! And all your evil ways! They seem to go on for days! And as a matter of fact! You got one more night before ya! Smash it up, burn it down! Tearing up the underground! You wanna live like a super villain! Back in the lineup! Before your times up! You wanna live like a supervillain?~"_

Two picks up the voice of Eve on the other end. "Blake, How are you this fine evening?" Team RWBY's collective blood goes cold with fear, but none more so Blake due to already knowing the kinds of depravity she is known for. "This Beacon of hypocrisy is a most appropriate place to cultivate the infestation called the Huntsman. You must feel right at home miss Belladonna."

"What have you done to Sun?!" Blake screams out in rage. Eve on the other end starts laughing her ass off Like this is just a game to her. The Slayer Six join in with their Mistresses villainous laughing fit. All but Slayer One, the giant bruit stays quite.

"Two my dear, be a lamb and put me in video chat. I wish to show them Brother Wukong." The Slayer Queen of Atlas says with an almost thrilled tone. Slayer Two smirks up at the request.

"With pleasure Madam Basilisk!" Two's scroll is placed on a shelf, a holographic screen projects out. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss scream in horror when they see what has befallen Sun. Chained to a wall a broken man with two corpses at his feet. Eve steps into the picture holding a red-hot cattle brand, one with the White Fang crest. "He has made the unfortunate mistake of crossing The White Fang. The very same mistake you've made yourself Miss Belladonna."

Sun screams as the brand is pressed into his chest, sizzling flesh can be heard. Blake is in tears, powerless to stop Sun's torment. "Say hello Brother Wukong.~"

"B-blake?" A surprised Sun says in shock and fear, He desperately tries to break out of his restraints in a fit of rage. Eve presses a button on a remote, Sun's restraints electrify him.

"He is a real livewire, isn't he? I'm almost tempted to use the explosives, But that would leave a big mess on my nice floor. If you want him alive Belladonna you come quietly with my Slayers." Slayer One grabs Ruby by the head, her whole head fits in his palm. Three has another gun pointed at Weiss. "Do as I say and they will leave your little friends unharmed. And remember, You only have yourself to blame. If you didn't interfere with the White Fang, a target would never have been placed on any of you."

Blake drops to her knees with her hands behind her head, surrendering. A loud rumbling can be heard outside the room. Yang bust through the wall like the Kool-Aid man, punching Slayer One at her full power. The impact of the hit cracked his steel helmet. Yang's confident smile is gone when Slayer One punches her back. Yang spits out a tooth and some blood. The eleven-foot tall behemoth chuckles darkly.

"I don't find it hard to believe you are the niece of that idiot Branwen." Eve says while looking on in boredom. "Alas, you are nothing like the other Branwen we have slain in the past." Eve smirks as she pours another glass of red wine.

Yang gets momentarily distracted by what she is saying, because of that One punches her into another room. The massive Slayer completely ignores the rest of team RWBY and rams Yang with the force of a train. _***BOOM!***_ The young huntress is knocked into a wall before blocking a kick, the force of which shatters her arm. _***CRACK!***_ Her eyes a new shade of red, dark and ominous.

"When Your boss said you killed a Branwen, who was it?!" Slayer one laughs his ass off. "Defeat me and find out!" Yang dodges his fist and putts all she has into one punch. _***BANG!***_ The force of the impact creates a shockwave but proves fruitless. One grabs her by Yangs one good arm.

"Strong for a young brat who thinks she is invincible because of a few small victories."

*SNAP!* "AWW, YOU MURDEROUS BASTARDS!" Yang screams out in pain, her arms are so damaged the bones stick out. "If you are really a member of the Branwen bloodline, then you should have been able to throw a stronger punch!"

Eve has a sadistic grin as she watches."I have no doubt you've always been a mighty adversary to some." One grabs her legs and lifts her over his knee. "Being the winner has always been second nature and you've never needed to learn from defeat..."

"Wait!" Blake is on her hands and knees, begging for her friends lives. "I agreed to come quietly if you don't hurt my team!" She says with her voice shaky, she knows who she is talking to and Blake is scared shitless. Eve on the monitor heats back up the cattle brand.

"The deal is my Slayers don't kill them, my dear." _***SNAP***_ Slayer One breaks Yang's spine, she goes limp in the bruit's hands. "However, Your teammates don't seem to agree with our mercy. So we will do what was planned and kill you." Eve says in a bored tone.

Weiss is horrified and in tears from just watching and being powerless to stop it. "Y-you murderous degenerates!" She says picking back up her weapon, but Slayer Three opens fire with his revolver blasting into her shoulder. Unlike the other times she has been shot, the bullet shattered her aura instantly. The hairess feels the blood trickling down her arm. She feels weaker by the second like her strength is being taken from her. Eve laughs at Weiss, like her misfortune is a joke.

"Well, it would seem our new Anti-Aura rounds are working perfectly, Madam Basilisk." Three says to his leader. Eve smiles warmly at her underlings, and for the most part they smile back.

"Was there any question of there quality or effectiveness. I would never give anything substandard to my beloved Slayers. Now, remember to bring me the heads to the trophy room. All expect the Schnee, The White Fang has an outstanding bounty on those. Alas Poor RWBY parting is such sweet sorrow."

Two grabs Blake by the neck with a water tendril, her shark teeth showing in a grin. "About time I get to kill you!" She snarls at her pray, baring her Shark teeth.

 _ ***BOOM!***_ A black fireball blasts Two and the wall behind her away. After the smoke clears, Troya Starling stands in the doorway with the three slayers outside the room knocked out. Three opens fire at her, but Troya catches the bullet with her bare hand. She then uses her whip-sword to cut the revolver in half. "I don't understand miss, didn't you try to kill them yourself? Twice as I recall, So why stop us from doing it for you?"

"If I'm not the one trying to kill you it's somebody else," Troya says as her eyepatch falls off, showing her demonic eye. She looks right at Slayer One with a broken Yang in his monstrous grip. "Let the blond bitch go now!"

"As you wish!" One throws her out of the burning hole in the wall. The juggernaut walks up to her, towering over her.

"Yang!" Blake screams grief-stricken.

"You are our real target anyway miss!" This takes Troya and the still conscious members of team RWBY by surprise.

The ground beneath there feet begins to rumble. Lightning flashes as thunder booms in the sky above. A tornado made of water shoots up into the sky. Slayer Two pops her head out of the out of the water. "There is going to be blood in the water!"

Troya smirks while pulling her other whip out. "Yeah yours, you aquatic bitch!" _***SNAP!***_ With a crack of her whip, Black Flames engulf them.

 _ **[Ozpin's Office]**_

Jason is looking down at the academy below during the storm. "Shit its cats and dogs out there!" He sees giant the tornado shoot up from the ground, dangerously close to the dorms. "Holy fucking shit, everyone look at that!" _***BANG!*** _ He hears a gunshot from behind him, Glatteis and Ironwood have guns pointed at each other. Glatteis has a furious snarl on her face.

"Don't give me your bullshit Jimmy! What part of stealing MY DNA was fucking necessary?!" She hisses at the leader of the Atlas military. Ironwood has a cut on the side of his face from a bullet grazing him. The water tornado outside the window catches everyone's attention. The Atlesian Dragon growns in annoyance. "Oh, you motherfuckers! You are a waste of a bullet and a general's uniform anyway!" She makes a portal glyph into team RWBY's dorm.

"This is far from over you jizz rag of a general! After I kill the slayers your next!"


End file.
